Jazz Potter, Harry Nereth and fall of Voldemort
by Architect96
Summary: Jazz Potter and Harry Nereth were friends for years before return of Voldemort finally convinced her to tell Harry that she's a witch. To Jazz's surprise Harry to have a secret. He wasn't exactly raised on Earth and has access to rather advanced tech. There's a reason why proper intelligence can win a war before first shot is fired. Warning! Incest/twincest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes**_

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate franchise.

**Warring!** Incest/twincest

Some inspiration came from Empress in the shadows by voider, quite good Stargate fic that insprired me to try and put my own spin on it(it's work in progess not ready to be published).  
Explanataion for how magic work can use in my others fics that are Harry Potter/Stargate crossovers(I've few more I'm working on right now).

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

* * *

_Saturday, 1. July 1995_

Jasmine Andromeda Potter, Jazz for friends, woke up in the middle of the night from restless sleep in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. Events from third task of the Triwizard Tournament once again invaded her dreams. Once again she had to see Cedric's dying face when he was struck by killing curse and later had to fight against Voldemort. She knew very well that she barely managed to escape with Cedric's body.

Then another nightmare started.  
Minister of Magic Cornelius-I'm-fucking-idiot-Fudge denied possibility that Voldemort could return. He simply ignored everything she said including that she would confirm everything with veritaserum and begun campaign to discredit her using the ground work created by Rita Skeeter.  
Her last days at Hogwarts were similar to her days when she was accused of being heiress of Slytherin or after choosing the champions. Only this time she heard whispers that she killed Cedric.

She tried to do her usual thing and keep her feelings to herself but right now it just doesn't work.  
_I need to talk to somebody. _She thought not daring to try sleeping again.  
There was just a minor trouble with that. She didn't want to talk with Dursleys, not that they would listen to her but Dumbledore ordered her to sent Hedwig with Hermione effectively cutting her off from all of her friends.  
_Almost all. _She corrected herself looking at night sky. – I hope you don't mind the hour_._ – Jazz said to herself while powering up mobile phone she got as a gift.  
Before Jazz managed to call her friend her phone vibrated signalising receiving an SMS.  
She was surprised when she counted all messages. She got twenty eight from one person.  
Thinking of him she couldn't help but smile.  
Jazz quickly called him.

\- Hi Harry, got a minute? – She asked trying to sound natural.

\- Jazz? Everything alright? I tried to call you since Monday but your phone was powered down. Did Dursleys try something? – Harry launched series of questions which was unusual for him but she wasn't too surprised to hear worry in his voice.

\- They're treating me like always. – She assured him trying to keep her voice normal.

Of course Harry knew she was hiding something. He always knew. – Something bad happed.

\- Yes. – She said sounding weaker than normal.

\- I'll be in Brittan by eleven. We'll meet at one p.m. in the park.

\- Harry you don't have to … - Jazz tried to stop him.

\- I know that but I want to. – He assured her before asking. – You had nightmares, didn't you?

\- How did you know?

\- I had my share of them. Do you want to talk about them now or later?

Jazz was silent for few seconds. – Later, please. – She tried to not sound as vulnerable as she felt.

\- Don't worry. I won't pressure you. – He promised. – On unrelated note; how was your ball?

\- It's little related. – She answered before adding. – I went with Neville, I told you about him.

\- Do I have to meet with him and explain few things? Like how he will disappear if he ever hurts you.

\- No! – She said immediately. – Neville's just a friend. I asked him because he wouldn't try anything. Thanks for dance lessons by the way.

She could hear his smile. – It was my pleasure Jazz.

\- Even when I stomped on your feats?

\- Even then. Do you have pictures?

\- Few. I asked younger student that is obsessed with his camera to take few shots.

\- Creepy-something guy? The one that's obsessed with you.

Jazz sighed before answering. – Yeah, the same Collin Creevey. He's good with camera though. I wish you could be there. – She admitted.

\- And with whom I would dance?

\- Me, you dolt. – Jazz answered smiling remembering their dance lessons together. Lessons were just for her as Harry was excellent dancer but more importantly she remembers his arms around her. – We had two other schools for that dammed Tournament but I couldn't take someone from … - She stopped but was too late.

\- If you would ask I would be there. – He assured her. – Besides if you want to go a Ball with me just say it and I'll organise something.

They talk for almost two hours about nothing exactly important before Jazz fell asleep again.  
This time she had much better dreams.  
She dreamed of going to Yule Ball with Harry and spending whole event dancing with him looking in his gorgeous green eyes that he had. Both his eyes and raven hair were eerie similar to hers but they blamed lottery that genetics is for that.  
She kept it to herself but last summer she fell in love with Harry and there wasn't boy in Hogwart that could match him. And it wasn't because his looks. Sure Hadrian Cerbin Nereth was handsome with his untameable hair, emerald green eyes, tall for his age and body of the athlete but what's more important he was funny, kind to most of people and beyond brilliant. Yes, he kept most of his live private to a degree even she didn't know anything about some parts of it but so was she.

Waking up Jazz still remembered her dream and with silly grin got out of the bed to bathroom. Then she noticed that her covers were slightly wet not to mention her pyjama bottoms. Blushing madly she went to bathroom as quickly as possible.  
She couldn't believe that thanks to Harry and his mothers her live change so much. They couldn't become her guardians because of the law but did everything in their power to make her life better. Add to that spending most of her summer with them and she barely spend two weeks with Dursleys and during that time Dursleys ignored her and let her do as she pleased as long as she had minimum contact with them.  
Thanks to that agreement she could take a long and warm relaxing shower. It was during that shower that she decided to tell Harry her secret. She wanted to do that when Hagrid told her but was afraid about his reaction.  
Once she dressed herself she went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.  
Unfortunately thoughts about Harry were replaced by events form Third Task.  
\- Fuck. – She whispered when she cut herself on the hand. The cut was deep and long enough to use stitches. She quickly pressed towel before going to bathroom to find something more permanent.  
Luckily she found bandages and packed medical dressing but to her complete surprise her cut was already healed with only slight discoloration instead of deep wound.  
_What's going on? I never healed so fast._ She asked herself. _Sure I heal fast but not so fast.  
_She had to admit that yes she healed quickly but never before she healed in less than a minute. What Jazz didn't know was the fact that when magic was reason behind her wounds method that right now healed her was much less effective but not ineffective.  
Surprised and little shocked she quickly put towel into washing machine and got new one before going back to kitchen.

It was quarter to one and Jazz was sitting under a tree in a park close to Privet Drive. She couldn't wait to once see Harry after a year.  
When she finally noticed him she couldn't help but smile. He was taller then she remembered around one point seventy four meter dressed in casual t-shirt and light trousers. He looked even better than before.

\- Jazz. – He said smiling broadly before hugging her.

She was surprised to notice that she's as tall as he is.

\- Harry. – She whispered while melting in his arms. It was like nothing mattered right now. She was safe and protected. Now she wasn't Girl-Who-Lived, attention seeking brat or something similar, she was just Jazz.

\- You look great Jazz. – Harry said still hugging her. He was right. Even with her hair pulled into ponytail, without any makeup and dressed in t-shirt and shorts she looked amazing with toned body thanks to her training and with feminine curves where important. For him she was perfect.

\- You to. – She said before sitting down.

Harry sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders. Jazz put her head on his shoulder. It felt natural and right for her.

\- I missed you. – She said breaking the silence. – Last year was awfully.

\- We have time Jazz. You don't have to tell me everything right now. – Harry told her calmly. – You don't have to tell me anything at all.

\- I want to. – She said fighting tears. – But I'm afraid that you will… t-that you will leave me.

\- Never Jazz. – He promised. – As long as you want me in your life I'll be there.

They both knew that he won't break that promise. They kept every promise made to each other.

She decided to warn him first. – You remember how my parents died?

He nodded slightly. – Terrorist that your father almost killed managed to find you. You were the only one to survive. Your parents and brother died.

\- He returned last week. – She whispered it. – The terrorist I mean. He kidnapped me and another participant in Tournament that was held in my school. He had him killed immediately. "Kill the spare" he said. – Only thanks to Harry being next to her she didn't broke down in tears. – He wanted to kill me in front of his followers to show that nobody can escape him.

After few seconds of silence Harry asked. – Does he know where you live? Or has connections to find out?

Jazz considered what she knew about Death Eaters and Voldemort before answering. – It's possible, I think. Why?

\- It may be dangerous for you to stay at Privet Drive. Last time he found where you and your family were hiding. Sure traitor told him but your address has to be in the system. You said it yourself he wants to kill you.

\- Where would I go?

\- With me. – He proposed. – You know how I was always keeping something from you?

\- Yeah.

\- My mothers were adamant to keep it a secret but I finally convinced them to let me tell you.

\- It's something big? – Jazz asked.

\- Yes. I can't tell you here. There's too much chance for someone to overhear us. If you trust me I can tell you in our house. Even show you part of it.

\- I too kept something from you. – She admitted. – So we trade our secrets, what do you think?

\- I like that. No more secrets between us?

Smiling Jazz answered. – No more. And I do trust you, with my life. I always had.

\- I too. – He said getting up before giving Jazz a hand. She didn't need help but she took his hand. Walking towards care Harry drove here, illegally as he was four days older than her, they still were holding hands with slight blushes and goofy smiles on their faces.

Few minutes' later silver grey Aston Martin DB7 parked in front number 4 Privet Drive with Harry behind the wheel.

\- I'm packed so it won't take long. – Jazz promised.

\- Don't worry about it. I will talk with your aunt.

\- Okay. – Jazz answered before stepping inside.

Jazz went to her room.

\- Nereth. – Petunia Dursley very coldly said his quite unusual surname. – What are you doing here?

\- It good to see you too Mrs. Dursley. – Harry said before answering. Sarcasm in his voice was beyond obvious. – I'm here to take Jazz with me. She said that terrorist responsible for her family death is back and already tried to kill her. – His voice was ice cold. He knew how they treated Jazz before his mothers intervened and would quite happily take care of Dursleys himself, permanently. – I suspect it won't be long before he manages to find her current address so I'm taking her somewhere safe. I would advise you to do the same and vacant this house.

Petunia paled. – He's really back? – She asked terrified.

\- Jazz is sure of it and I trust her. To be honest I don't care whether you do something or not. You don't know where I live and where we may go so even tortured you can't betray us.

Casual mention of tortures terrified Petunia even more.

\- Okay, I'm ready. – Jazz said walking with her trunk.

\- As am I. – Harry answered before taking her trunk. It once again felt lighter than should be.

\- Goodbye aunt Petunia. – Jazz said stepping out of building she was forced to live in. Her voice was neutral. She didn't hate them but she had no feelings towards Dursleys anymore.

Harry quickly put Jazz's trunk inside car's trunk and drove away.  
Neither Harry nor Jazz knew that Emmeline Vance that was supposed to guard Jazz was drinking tea with Mrs Figg right now.

\- Jazz, where's Hedwig? – Harry asked while driving towards his family house. He liked that owl and she liked him.

\- With my friend Hermione. – She answered.

\- Delivering letter to her? You know that there's Royal Mail and something more advanced like phones.

Jazz stuck out her tongue at him. – And you know that Hogwarts doesn't have reception. I think it's some weird tradition to use owls and no, I didn't send her with message. My headmaster believes that Hedwig is too noticeable and keeping her at Privet Drive could betray that I live there. Or lived there I presume.

Harry nodded slightly. – He might have been right about it. At least partially but he still didn't had right to do that. Do you want to get her back?

\- Yes! – She instantly answered. – I trust Hermione but I want her with me.

\- Okay, where to?

\- Crowley. – She responded before asking. – Harry. There are speed limits here, you know that, right?

\- Yes. We can't go slower than that speed. – Harry answered her with a smile. With his driving style he proved that his reflex is as good if not better than hers.

Hermione wasn't at her home but her father Daniel was and after short conversation with Jazz and Harry they left with snowy owl that happily hooted to welcome her two favourite humans. They left with Daniel their phone numbers if case Hermione wanted to talk.

Going to Hermione made their trip hour and a half longer even with Harry's driving but finally they were there.  
Jazz was here every vacation after her first year at Hogwart for few days before they travelled abroad and when at first size of the building made her feel small, now she felt here more at home than at Privet Drive.

\- So, ready to see something that will change what you think about universe? – Harry asked.

\- You'll be surprised what I'll tell you. – Jazz replied smiling at her friend.

Harry took her to small room with ring on the floor made for darker wood than rest that was about three point two meters in diameter. – Stand here please. – He said lowering her trunk on the floor. Hedwig was sitting on his shoulder.

\- Harry what do you… - Jazz didn't finish her question because from the floor appeared five rings that were three point two meters in inward diameter.

She felt something strange and then bright light for split second blinded her.  
When she opened her eyes walls weren't covered in wood but were made of metal.

\- What magic it was? – Jazz asked when five rings sunk into the floor, also made out of metal.

\- Any sufficiently advanced technology. – Harry said smiling smugly.

\- I hate that answer. – Jazz groaned. Harry liked to say it so many times.

\- I know. Come with me. – Harry said taking her hand in his.

\- Okay but you have to explain me this.

\- I promise. – He said and took her outside to a corridor with the same metal wall and floor in the same black-gold-grey colour scheme. She noticed that lights were modern and definitely not magical.

\- Where are we? – Jazz asked.

\- You will see. – That was Harry's answer when he took her into another room and said. – It's crew's common room.

It had the same colour scheme like corridors but felt more comfortable and looked like living or common room with sofas, armchairs, two computers, some strange really thin and big TV and snack bar but Jazz only looked at it for few seconds. Big window in this room attract her all attention and she basically sprinted to it.

\- It's impossible. – She said looking at window. – It's some animated picture.

\- No, it's not. – Harry said stooping next to her. – We are currently at low Earth orbit being only seven hundred kilometres above the ground. We are three hounded kilometres above ISS. Our orbit is actually fake geostationary orbit and only thanks to _Nightfall's_ engines we are able to maintain it.

\- Are we on some secret space station? – Jazz asked still looking outside. – And why aren't we floating? We should be in freefall.

\- It's not space station but space ship. – Harry said and Jazz turned towards him faster than should be humanly possible.

\- You are kidding me, right?

\- I promise you, I am not kidding.

\- Shit. You mean Earth has space ships?

\- Only those publicly known.

She looked closer at Harry searching for any signs of him lying to her but found none.

\- Shit. So what you are alien?

\- I'm human, born on Earth raised outside. I told you as much truth as I could. I just skipped part about not living on Earth.

\- So you mothers are what? Alien?

\- Partially. – He answered and elaborated. – My mum, Natalia, was also born on Earth in what's today Poland on 13th September 1487 and was kidnapped when she was eighteen. My mom, Ayana, was born on 24th April 1546 on planet called Arkados.

\- Your mum is over five hundred and you mom is four hundred fifty? – Jazz asked and Harry nodded. She had to admit something right now. – They look great for their age.

\- Well, we are more advanced than Earth to a point where we are effectively immortal.

\- How?

\- Technology. – He said. – First we have nanobots in our bodies that are capable of repairing most of wounds but those won't help if someone put a bullet through you head. We have something different for that.

\- What is it? If I'm allowed to know.

\- You are. – He promised. – I promised you that I'll have no more secrets between us. We have special implants in our spine that are acting among other things like antennas. If our body is damaged beyond repairs these implants will transmit our consciousness to designated computers and special machines began construction of new body based on our DNA and medical scans then when body is completed your consciousness is uploaded. Depending on whether you had new body ready or not it will take between few seconds to six hours.

\- Did you have…

\- No. It's my original body. – He assured her. – That system is used mostly for soldiers or because of accidents.

\- You said those nanobots can repair most wounds?

\- We call them nanits and yes.

Jazz showed him her hand. – I cut myself this morning. It was closed when I got to the bathroom.

Harry was silent for a second. – After your first year in that boarding school of yours I convinced my mothers to give you nanits. I know I should asked you but that was probably only way to help you. Don't worry other than simple diagnostic your nanits didn't send us any data. It would be serious privacy valuation. I'll understand if you are angry at me but after ten years of malnutrition your growth was stunned and it was only available option.

\- How did you know that?

\- Skylar told me. – Skylar was Harry's oldest sister and studied genetics. – I'm sorry that I went behind your back Jazz but to be honest I just was faster than my mothers. They weren't sure about telling you about our home but wanted to help you.

Jazz did something that surprised even her. She kissed him on a cheek. – Thank you.

They both blushed.

\- My pleasure. There's something more you should know. Please don't be afraid. – He told her. And then single red rose appeared in his hand. – I have a gift. It's…

\- Magic. – Jazz ended his sentence. – You can …– she tried to find words that will explain magic in more scientific way – … manipulate world around you. – She said while taking rose and smelling it. – And thank you.

\- You are not afraid? – He asked dumbfounded. He was afraid that with Jazz raised on Earth she would be terrified of it.

\- No. – She said smiling. – That's my secret Harry. I'm a witch. I can do magic.

\- Really?

\- Yes. – She said and from wrist holster that was invisible while on her wrist her wand appeared. – I have to use wand to do it. It's holly with phoenix feather, eleven inches. I can't do magic outside of school till I'm seventeen.

\- My I see it? – Harry asked.

Jazz handed him her wand. She trusted him completely.

Harry moved his hand along the wand with closed eyes. – That's amazing. I'm sometimes using special gloves with superconductive naquadah alloy woven into it when I want more control but it's completely biological. Impressive. – He said and once again moved his hand. – There's energy matrix on it. No, sorry. There are two. One is quite normal but second is somehow tethered to your wand and much more stable.

\- What do you mean energy matrix? – Jazz asked.

\- When I'm using the gift, magic if you want, I have to manipulate energy I'm using into matrix that can hold and direct that energy and exotic particles it's generating. Every matrix is different depending on what I want to accomplish.

Jazz nodded. – I get it. We call them spells. You mean there are two spells on my wand?

\- It looks like it. I never encountered something like that. – He admitted. He focused and after almost a minute said. – I think I can disperse them safely. If you want to.

\- Do it. – She said. – I think I know what that spell tethered to my wand do.

\- Really?

\- Yes. It's called a Trace. It's something that informs Ministry of Magic if you are using your wand outside the school.

\- It's quite possible. Matrix was stable to last few years and was already quite old. Three maybe four years old. – Harry admitted. – The other matrix was far less stable. I think it would last two months give or take few days and was new, like two weeks old new.

\- Someone had to put it in school but why?

\- That I can't tell you. – He said. – Do you think other spells could be placed on your property? Or maybe on you?

Jazz was silent. She wanted to believe that it's impossible. – It's possible. Not likely but possible. Can you? You know.

\- Yes. I think so. – He said.

Jazz allowed Harry to do his thing started to think about nanits and she had to ask. – Harry, can nanits from my blood leave and enter someone else body?

\- No. – Was his answer. – They are semi-sentient, capable of communication with each other and with genetic lock made on your DNA. They won't leave your body unless you will be bleeding from an artery and then they will self-destruct if that happens. – He noticed her face and relief. – Why do you ask? Someone took your blood?

She nodded. – The terrorist I told you about. He's a wizard and used my blood in ritual to create himself new body.

\- And he succeeded. – Harry said. – How did they take your blood?

\- Pettigrew stabbed my here with a dagger. – She pointed at her arm. She told him that Peter Pettigrew betrayed her parents last year.

\- Then don't worry. He doesn't have your nanits. Pity.

\- Why? You want him to be harder to kill than he is?

\- No. – Harry assured her. – If he had nanits in his body we could reprogram them to destroy his body from inside or create locator inside him and drop bomb on his head.

Jazz couldn't help but smile. – That would be nice.

\- Yes, it would. – He agreed. – You are clean. No spells on you or you, Lady Hedwig. – He added bowing to owl.

Jazz erupted with laughter when Hedwig hooted and bowed her head slightly. – She's true Lady.

Harry also was laughing. – Maybe we should check your stuff before doing anything else.

\- Sure. What where those rings?

\- Transportation Rings. They allow you to travel between two sets. They have limited range, only two hounded thousands kilometres.

\- Only. – Jazz said sarcastically.

\- In space it's a short range. – Harry pointed out. – We also have transporters like in Star Trek but much safer.

\- You are kidding me. – Jazz said.

\- No. I'm not kidding.

\- Then why we didn't use them before?

\- Because _Nightfall _doesn't have them … yet. – He admitted. Seeing question forming he added. – She was only ship that I could take here. She's only lacking transporters and even to them I have every necessary component. Give me two weeks and I'll make them work.

\- Why you couldn't take anything else?

\- Because we have agreement with Asgard, that's a race that tries to protect Earth, that we will keep away from Earth.

\- So you are here illegally? – Jazz asked. She really wanted to know about things like this. After all not every day you find out that there's live outside of Earth.

\- Technically no, it's a grey area. I was born on Earth and have every right to be here but still it's best not to come here in a warship. And you have to know that even if I would get here in frigate I would have enough firepower to glass the planet. Hell, _Nightfall _has enough.

\- But you would need somebody to give you warship and you are fourteen, are you?

\- Yes. I'm fourteen. – He said when they were walking inside Ring's room. – And I like to think that mum would allow me to take warship if necessary. Although I would need a damn good reason for her to agree.

\- Your mum? You mean that…?

\- Yup. My mother is head of state. Empress Zireael of Nereth, I'll tell you later why she uses her second name in her title later.

\- So you are what, a prince? – She asked before opening her trunk. – And you are using name of your home as your surname.

Harry sighed. – Unfortunately. Crown prince Hadrian Cerbin at you service milady and yes. We are using name of our home as our surname on Earth. – He said before looking into a trunk. – Jazz, am I hallucinating or does your trunk is deeper on the inside?

\- Your sight is alright. My trunk his deeper and has three separate compartments.

\- You mean that you are able to manipulate space?

\- Yup. If you have money you can buy even bigger trunks.

\- I will have to buy few. – Harry said. – But right now it's time to check your things.

He did exactly that checking everything. – It's clear but this thing is strange. – He said pointing at cloak made of silvery material.

Jazz took it out of trunk. – It's my invisibility cloak.

\- As in making you invisible? – Harry wanted to be sure.

\- Exactly.

\- Could you activate it or something?

Jazz nodded before putting it on. When she pulled her hood up she disappeared.

\- Impossible. – Harry said checking with his magic before taking his telephone out of his pocket. His phone looked to Jazz like transparent piece of glass and was millennia ahead of anything made on Earth.

\- What's impossible? – She asked.

\- Your cloak it taking you out of phase. Ever so slightly so you still can interact with world around you. It's really interesting and you are powering it yourself.

\- What do you mean? – Jazz asked slightly scared.

\- It uses your energy, your magic to take you out of phase. Quite interesting design. Would you allow me later to do some tests on it?

\- As long as you don't destroy it. – She said. He didn't see it but was sure that Jazz was smiling.

\- I promise. Oh, that's interesting.

\- What is? – Jazz asked.

\- There's different energy matrix here. Like someone added it to overall scheme. – He said before looking more into it. – Did you ever notice that someone was able to look through it?

\- Headmaster of my school and one guy with magical eye. Why do you ask?

\- There's matrix on it. It's making you cloak easier to notice in ultraviolet. Mhmm… there's something more. There's another one. This one is identical to one on your wand. The same person probably made them.

\- Can you remove them?

\- Of course. Give me a second. Okay, they are gone.

Jazz took her cloak of before hugging Harry. – Thanks.

\- My pleasure Jazz. Rest of your things is clear.

\- Thank you. So what now?

\- I think we should go to common room to talk and then you decide whether you want to still talk to me or not.

Jazz hit him slightly in the arm. – I can answer it right now. – She said. – I want to. You are my friend Harry and you always will be.

Harry decided to roll the dice and risk it. – What if I want something more?

\- Like what? – Jazz asked looking at Harry she didn't dare to hope.

\- Like to be your boyfriend and you being my girlfriend.

Jazz smiled before putting her arms around his neck. Their lips were only centimetres apart. – I would be happy to be your girlfriend. – She said while Harry instinctively put his hand around her waist.  
Then they kissed.  
Neither of them had any experience in that department but they were enthusiastic about it.

\- I liked that. – Jazz said still having her arms around his neck.

\- So do I. – Harry replied before kissing her again. – What about we talk about everything and then try that later.

Smiling brightly Jazz answered. – As long as you are next to me.

And they talk. About everything eager to make sure that no secret stays between them.

Jazz told Harry about Hogwart and magic. Including every time her live was at stake or her schoolmates were bullying her. She also told him in more details about Sirius Black her godfather, her friends Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley and to lesser degree Ronald Weasley who after his behaviour during the Tournament became an acquaintance she could be barely civil too. When she told him about Third Task Harry helped her a little. He had his combat training and helped her w assessment of her actions. Jazz needed his help to admit that Cedric's death wasn't her fault. Harry keeping her in his arms helped her with feeling secure while talking about those events.

Then there was Harry's turn to talk.  
He told her how he was found by his mothers thanks to satellite that was observing Earth and had to be dismantled short time later because of the Asgard registering an anomaly and his mothers being on Earth to talk with his mum family.  
He then told her how she was kidnapped by Weles, one of Svarog's lieutenants and used as a host for his new Goa'uld but something unexpected happened and instead of losing her body to Goa'uld's control she won and destroyed Goa'uld consciousness while her body incorporated symbiote as additional organ. Then he gave short version of first his mother service to Perun, another of Svarog's lieutenants before she managed to capture a planet after failed invasion by Svarog before she managed to hack into Stargate Network and got address of planets outside Goa'uld control. When Svarog attacked her she managed to evacuate her people to new planets and start Empire for real.  
Talking about Empire lead to explain Nereth as Empire as a whole and Orbital he called his home. Empire was rather small by galactic standards but was capable of surviving in Galaxy against almost all threats. That led them to talking about Goa'uld and their empires as well as about Asgard.  
Asgard were a race from another Galaxy that tries to protect Earth. Harry also explained her how both Asgard and most powerful among Goa'uld are able to track ships travelling through hyperspace in similar way to tracking submarines in water.

\- So you took latest spy ship and flew here as fast as you could? – Jazz asked to be sure.

\- I used modified probe to mask my hyperspace signature. For Asgard it looked like normal Goa'uld ship was travelling on the edge Earth's Solar System. – He explained. – It's a trick we can't use too much.

\- And you want to control hundred meters ship alone? – She asked looking at _Nightfall's_ hologram that was before them over small table while they were still sitting in recreation room.

_Nightfall _ had one hundred and ten meters in length and thirty eighty meters width on bow and total beam of fifty and twenty eight meters in height with mat black paint and without any visible weapons. For Jazz _Nightfall _was very similar to private yachts on Earth. But maybe it was just for her.

\- Not exactly. – Harry said smiling. – Juno would you mind?

\- Not at all. – Next to them appeared girl around seventeen if Jazz was to guess. She was around their height with silky blond hair and blue eyes. Dressed in casual blouse and skin-tight jeans with her light frame she was simply gorgeous even if all her body was generated by computer.

\- Jazz this is Juno, artificial intelligence that keeps me from doing something stupid. Juno this is my girlfriend Jasmine Potter.

\- Hi. – Jazz said looking at hologram. – Did you hear everything we were talking about?

Juno nodded. – Yes, I hear and see everything on this ship. Only private quarters are partially restricted to me. Don't worry about me thou. Keeping secrets is in my core programming.

\- Juno cannot revile what she knows to anybody without our permission. – Harry assured Jazz. – Well with the exception of my mothers but they won't spy on us. Well, I hope they won't.

\- If it can help you treat me like a house-elf. – Juno proposed.

\- I'll treat you like normal person. If that's okay with you.

\- It is. – She assured Jazz.

\- Juno do you think we could modify _Nightfall's _sensors to see through wards? – Harry asked already thinking about it.

\- I'll need to run simulations. – Juno stated and added to Jazz. – My specialization is intelligence: gathering and analyze and providing tactical support during operation. In these areas I'm proficient being modelled after Minerva and Nortia.

Harry explained that for Jazz. – Minerva was first AI created by mum to help her, she's quite universal and Nortia took over analyse of intelligence from Minerva. Thanks to our intelligence network and spy satellites she can predict with very high probability next moves of Goa'uld. – Harry added. – Juno is more focused on taking all that data plus everything we come by and filter it to help me.

\- Wow. – That's only thing Jazz was able to say. Thanks to Harry she knew the scale of wars in galaxy where single Goa'uld System Lord commands hundreds or even over thousand Ha'tak's capital ships capable of taking control over planet singlehanded. To be able to gather information on all of them and process it into something useful was really big accomplishment. Juno's role was also complicated, to check all records looking for maybe minor detail that can be helpful. – I'm sorry Harry but I won't be able to help you with that. You are way smarter than me.

\- I don't think so. – Harry responded. – Dursleys made sure that you won't do better in school than that idiot Dudley and I have a feeling that you are doing exactly the same thing in Hogwart. You keep your head down.

\- Maybe. – Jazz admitted little embarrassed. She was doing exactly that.

\- Then don't sell yourself short. I know few tricks that can help you with memorising things and if you want I can get you our textbooks.

\- I would like that. – She admitted. She liked science in normal school.

\- And you will help me with magic, what do you think?

\- You need help? Harry you can cast it wandlessly. It's something only most powerful are able to do.

\- Or only those that have superconductor in their bodies. – Harry corrected her. – Juno could you show hologram, you know which one.

\- Sure thing.

_Nightfall _was replaced by hologram of human body but was focusing on nervous system. – That hologram is based on my body because till today I was only person in whole Empire capable of doing what you call magic. – Harry said. – Juno, Jazz has the same system as I?

\- I required access to Jazz's medical record to check it. – Juno stated and looked at girl in question.

\- Why are you looking at me?

Harry explained. – Like I said before looking at you medical record without real emergency would be breach of your privacy. You have to agree to grant Juno access. Just say it. Or don't. It's your decision.

\- I would like to keep this between us. – Jazz pointed out.

\- Very well. Only us three have access to you record without you further instructions. – Juno stated officially. – To answer your question Harry, yes. Nanits detected the same conductive system in Jazz's body, although her zero-point-core is one point five percent bigger than yours. – Said AI.

Harry pointed at part of his brain in holographic model. – We call this part of brain zero-point core because from what our scientist where able to discover it allows us to tap into zero-point energy. It's basically energy of vacuum or energy of universe itself. We can of course use only really small part of that energy and I really mean that. After we tap into that energy and form it into matrix we want we use conductive system – on hologram this system was highlighted – to send this energy out of our body. Your wand, my gloves or whatever else I'm using act like lens to focus that energy. – Harry explained. – At least that's what we think.

\- So you were able to cast wandlessly because you conductive system is literally a superconductor?

\- I think so. – Harry admitted. – It's supposed to be more efficient than normal. Juno, do nanits have information on Jazz's conductive system and its activity?

\- Yes. Her system is biological and almost indistinguishable from her nervous system. It's also appears to generate some kind of waste toxin after transferring energy. – Juno stated.

Harry looked at Jazz and she nodded. – If you use too much magic you are exhausted and feel like you run for few kilometres.

\- It corresponds with my simulation. – Juno agreed.

\- So Harry's system allows him to use magic without exhausting himself? – Jazz asked interested.

\- Yes and no. My conductive system is more efficient but core also generates toxins although on much lower rate than your conductive system. Our nanits are also helpful in faster neutralization. And besides your brains still requires energy. If you are starving your magic will be much weaker or you wouldn't be capable to use it.

\- So, no constant use of magic? – Jazz asked sarcastically.

\- Sadly no. – He said. – If you want we may introduce naquadah into your bloodstream. My body replaced my system without external intervention maybe yours will act in the same manner.

\- If not I can program you nanits to change it manually. – Juno offered.

\- You think it's possible? – Jazz asked.

\- Yes. – Harry said.

\- I would like that. – Jazz said almost immediately before asking. – Harry would you be able to help me with taking care of Voldemort?

Harry nodded. – I promised you that I'll be next to you. We may not be able to get help form Empire with our agreement with Asgard but I will do everything I can to help you Jazz. – He promised.

Jazz snuggled into Harry content with her life right now.  
Juno disappeared allowing them some privacy.

Two hours later after Harry gave Jazz tour of _Nightfall_ and couple got some experience in kissing Jazz's phone ranged.

\- How I can have reception here? – Jazz asked.

Harry smiling smugly replied. – I told you that it has reception everywhere. Would you mind if Juno was listening to your conversation. She can determine from stress levels in voice whether person is forced to speak something or not.

\- Sure. You two can listen in. – Jazz said knowing that Juno will put it through Harry's earpiece. It was actually implant close to his right ear connected to his nervous system.

\- Thanks. – Harry said. He wouldn't listen without Jazz's permission but Juno would for security reasons.

Jazz answered the call and before she could say anything she heard Hermione. – Jazz is that you? How did you have a cell phone? Where are you? Why did you left the Dursleys? Do you know that headmaster Dumbledore is looking for you?

Being in good humour thanks to Harry, Jazz decided to have some fun. – Hallo? This it Jazz Potter, Girl-Which-Has-a-Boyfriend, with whom I am speaking?

\- Jazz, it's me Hermione.

\- Hey Hermione, how are you?

\- Good, Jazz where are you?

\- With my boyfriend.

She could hear Hermione huffing. – Jazz, headmaster Dumbledore was just minutes ago asking me if I know where you are. He said something about you leaving your family.

\- Relatives not family. – Jazz corrected. – I met with my boyfriend, well back then my oldest friend and we talked. When I told him about Voldemort he pointed out that Malfoy or other Death Eater could simply get my address from Ministry and attack me here.

\- But headmaster said you are safe there. – Hermione said.

\- He said that but what's stopping Voldemort from casting Fiendfyre and destroying all Privet Drive? – She asked. – Right now I'm in possible safest place in whole Solar System. – Harry nodded at that. – Don't worry I'm safe and you can always call me.

\- You won't tell me where you are, won't you? – Hermione asked. Jazz could hear hurt in her voice.

\- I trust you Hermionie, believe me I do. I just can't. I'm with Harry in really secure place where no one can find us and only you have means to contact us.

\- Do you trust him Jazz?

\- With my life. I know him longer than you and thanks to Harry's parents my last four years at Privet Drive were bearable.

\- But you never spoke of him. – Hermionie countered.

\- He never came up in conversation. His family travels around the world for most of a time so I couldn't send him a letter with Hedwig. Harry isn't working for Voldemort Hermionie. He's too intelligent for that.

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean that Harry is to damn intelligent to work for looser like Voldemort. If he wanted to he would conquer whole world on his own. And we would want him to do that.

Harry's smile told her that he thought about this before. Just for fun.

Hearing nothing from Hermione Jazz just laughed. – Don't worry Hermionie. I'm safe with Harry and he helped me with few things already. If Dumbledore ask you tell him that I'm safe.

\- Okay. I'll call you tomorrow.

\- Sure. Bye Hermionie.

\- By Jazz.

\- Was she forced to talk with me? – Jazz asked.

Juno answered quickly. – No. She wasn't forced nor was she lying to you.

\- Juno, take us into orbit around Saturn. – Harry ordered. – We don't know if Dumbledore have any means of locating Jazz or can he reach us up here but…

\- We will be safer there. – Jazz finished his sentence. – There are portkeys to other countries so it is possible to travel few thousands kilometres but hundreds of millions might be too much for them.

Harry smiled and nodded. – Do you know how fast they travel?

\- The one I travelled? – Harry nodded and Jazz did some quick math. – I would say subsonic but that was just from Hogwart to graveyard.

\- So we will be safe unless they will manage to calculate our future position and take it under consideration while creating one. – Harry said and then sighed.

\- What happened?

\- I think that I have a phone call to make. – He said. – I have to call my mothers and explained them everything. I don't know what will be worse. Trying to convince them to allow me help you kill Riddle and his merry band of morons, note here that I will help you with or without their permission, or their teasing when we tell them we are together.

\- You would really go against their wishes? – Jazz asked. She had great respect for both women and knew how much Harry loves his family.

\- In a heartbeat. – That was his answer. – It sounded like a line from cheesy movie but it works here.

\- Yeah. It sounded like that. – Jazz agreed before kissing Harry. – But I like it.

\- Any time. So, ready to meet your boyfriend's mothers?

\- You mean probably two most powerful women I ever met?

\- That's too.

Thanks to marvels of advanced technology like subspace communicators and holographic projectors they could call them from any part of the ship, in case of Jazz and Harry from the common room.  
Of course it wasn't as easy as dialling a number on a phone and waiting on answering. Especially when trying to covertly contact someone while being on fringe of Ra's Empire and inside a space that Asgard tries to protect.  
With one of four _Nightfall's_ directional subspace communicator pointed in the direction of one of many Nereth's subspace communication satellites located in deep space first send was microburst transmission with request of communication with Empress Zireael and her wife Ayana with Harry's authorization code. Of course request was highly encrypted.  
Only when _Nightfall _received a replay that included what frequency they are to use, when they might call and which set of one-time codes from hundreds of millions codes installed in ships memory banks use to encrypt whole communication they were able to call Nereth. From all this steps the longest part was getting answer from The Royal Couple when they are able to receive message took the longest, one minute and twenty seconds to be exact, while rest of the steps took only two point one second in total.

\- Hallo Jasmine, son. – They heard Natalia's voice it was calm and warm as always.

Jazz looked at Natalia's and Ayana's holograms, they still looked like they are twenty six. Natalia with her natural red hair, ice-cold blue eyes that showed warmth only to few, few freckles on her face, alabaster skin and one point eight meter in height.  
Ayana's was three centimetres shorter than her wife with honey-blond hair, green eyes but two shades darker than her son's and little darker skin then her wife's.

\- Hi. – Harry said smiling calmly.

\- Good afternoon. – Jazz said.

\- Jasmine we are still the same. – Ayana said seeing nervous girl.

\- Yes ma'am. – Jazz said. After stern look from Natalia she corrected herself. – Yes Ayana. I'm sorry.

\- Think nothing of it. – Ayana said.

\- Harry told you everything? – Natalia asked.

\- Yes. – Jazz nodded. – I too told him few things.

Harry decided to help. – Jazz, if that's okay with you it would be better if Juno send report about everything and talk about it tomorrow.

\- Hadrian what did you do? – Natalia asked knowing that her son has amazing talent to create troubles.

\- I did noting. – He defended himself.

\- Juno, just send your report. – Jazz agreed before talking to two women. – In short story I have the same talent as Harry.

\- There is whole culture on Earth. – Harry added. – They call themselves witches and wizards but they manipulate the same energy as I.

Natalia nodded thinking about her past. – Before I was kidnapped I heard stories about them. Apparently few of them were my ancestors but I always believed that they simply had telekinesis like I. There were even stories that were able to change into animals just like you can Harry. I never thought about this before.

\- You are an Animagus? – Jazz asked surprised.

\- From your story I thought it's something normal.

\- It's not. It's big Harry like really big. – Jazz said before asking. – How long you can change?

\- As long as I remember. – Harry said.

Natalia added. – Harry was able to change when we adopted him. Sometimes he changed while he slept.

Ayana nodded smiling. – At first it was quite a surprise but he was so cute little cub.

\- Mom!

\- Could you show me? – Jazz asked him.

\- Sure. – Harry said getting up.

When he was clear of any furniture he started to change.  
First thing that Jazz noticed was speed of his change. He was much faster than Pettigrew and even Sirius was slower than he.  
In split second where once stood Harry, was rather majestic predator, Royal Chimera.  
His head, front paws and two thirds of his body belonged to lion but behind his shoulder blades he had wings similar to bat's wing with skin instead of feathers and to talons on their end. His hind legs were covered in little scales instead of hairs and were similar to legs of dinosaurs with three curved claws. His tails was also covered in scales and was ended with sharp looking six centimetre long skewer. On both sides of his tail were characteristic and symmetric two lines.  
Harry had three point five meters in length with his tail being point nine meter long, one point three meter in height not including his wings that had wingspan of three point seven meter and were making him twice as tall as with them folded. He had no mane that was characteristic to modern lions she saw in ZOO. His whole body had similar light brown colour including his scales but his belly was lighter than on his back.

\- Wow. – Jazz said looking in his green eyes that now had vertical pupil.

Harry proudly spread his wings allowing secondary wings on his tail to show. That set of wings acted like tail feathers on birds just little more articulated.  
Then much slower he changed back into human. His slower change allowed Jazz to look at his transformation in much more details.

\- Impressive. – Jazz said.

\- Thank you. – Harry said bowing.

\- When he was younger he loved to run around Palace in that form. – Natalia said proudly.

\- We still have videos of it. – Ayana added. – He was so sweat as young cub.

It was clear that they were trying to embarrass him. And looking at Harry it was working.

\- You know that Royal Chimera is on Potter's coat of arms? – Jazz asked.

\- You said it yourself. – He said smiling. – Well I'm in love with Potter so it fits.

Jazz kissed him on his cheek and ask. – You really mean that?

\- Of course. – He admitted.

Looking in his eyes she had to admit it. – I love you too, Harry.

They might be young but they meant what they said.

\- Be good kids. – Natalia said. – We'll read you report and then we'll talk.

\- But be sure Jasmine. You will always have place in our home. – Ayana added.

\- Thank you.

\- So, what do you want for dinner? – Harry asked.

After dinner and spending quite some time watching television from Earth, talking about everything and nothing at the same time and kissing two of them were ready to go to bed but Jazz was afraid that her nightmares will return.

\- Harry, can I sleep with you? – She asked embarrassed. – Just sleep. I… I don't want to be alone.

Harry hugged Jazz before saying anything. – You just have to ask Jazz. You have my world that I won't do anything.

\- I know you wouldn't. – She said still hugging him. With Harry she was safe and it won't be first time that they slept together because of her nightmares.

* * *

_Sunday, 2. July 1995_

Last night was the best night in Jazz's life. Falling asleep with Harry's arm around her and waking up with head on his chest made her fell content with her life. She was sure that nothing could go wrong right now.  
So she was in excellent humour during their second conversation with Natalia and Ayana. After few minutes of pleasantries they had to go to matter at hand.

\- Before we say anything. – Natalia started. – Jasmine, are you sure that you want to go back there? You have place among us and war isn't something for children.

Jazz nodded. – To be honest I really want to leave everything behind me and go with Harry to Nereth but sadly I can't. Tom Riddle is a clear and present danger to everybody on Earth and I still have friends there. Tom will target my friends simply because of me. I don't want to fight against him but he will hurt my friends if someone won't stop him. Besides he killed my family and I want to see him dead for that. After that I would happily go to Nereth if you still would want me.

Ayana especially could appreciate getting revenge after all she did the same thing with Goa'uld that killed her family.

\- Jazz you'll be always wanted here. – Ayana assured her. – We just wanted to understand what made you decide to fight against Tom Riddle. – She explained herself and her wife.

\- You already decided what you want to do. – Natalia added. – We won't stop you but we cannot help you with that fight.

\- That fuckhead wants to kill Jazz simply because she survived his attack! Not to mention he wants to conquer whole planet killing and enslaving whole population. We can't just sit on our asses and do nothing! I won't sit on my ass and simply wait when Jazz is risking her life. – Harry was getting quite agitated by this point.

\- Hadrian. – Ayana simply said looking at her son who stopped talking but didn't apologise for his words.

\- Our agreement with Asgard unfortunately still stands in this circumstances it is an internal conflict. – Natalia added.

To this Harry muttered under his breath. – Little grey assholes.

Whether Ayana and Natalia heard Harry's comment and decided to let it slide or not was unclear for Jazz but she opted for former more than latter.

\- However, as much as I hate it, you are allowed to interfere in Earth's affairs. – Natalia said.

\- You mean …? – Harry was pretty sure what his mum meant by that.

\- Yes. – Ayana interrupted him. – We tried to do everything we could to stop you from fighting. Yes we allowed you to go on reconnaissance missions but only those with small chance of fighting.

\- You tried to protect me.

\- And we didn't succeed in doing so. – Natalia said. – Harry, please understand that we know how capable young man you are even without your gift.

\- I know you do. You allowing me to go on my missions were enough of a reassurance. – He admitted. –And believe me, I would be happy to just take Jazz back home and leave this rock behind us.

\- But that's not something you could do. – Natalia said knowing her son and Jasmine. They both were as stubborn as intelligent. Resigned she nodded. – We may be unable to send our troops to you but nothing stops us from giving you our equipment.

\- Do you have a plan for your actions already? – Ayana asked.

Both teens looked at each other before nodding. Jazz begun explaining. – We talk about it yesterday. First thing is training. Harry wants to learn how wizards use their magic and how they fight while I need to learn how to fight in general. I had a lot of luck but can't hope for it now.

\- Don't worry we aren't stupid enough to think that we can kill him in normal fight. – Harry quickly assured his mothers. – We were thinking about using poison or airborne toxin to kill him. – Both women smiled at his words. – But still we need a time to train and safe place to do it.

\- And we don't have too much time. – Jazz added.

Both Natalia and Ayana nodded agreeing with her. – We could send them… - Ayana started.

\- It's still being tested. – Natalia countered.

\- But they need time, more than they have.

Natalia sighed. – If you want to we'll send you new VR simulators. Using them you could get two years of training in ten days. – She explained mostly towards Jazz as Harry heard about them. – But before we allow you to use them we will talk about all risks.

\- Risks always are, no matter what tech. – Harry stage whispered to Jazz causing her to smile.

\- That's true. – Ayana agreed. – But in this case we are taking about technology that requires user's brain to process information at much faster speed than what is natural. You bodies may have allergic reaction to drugs used; hell your brain can simply overheat.

\- We both have nanits in our bodies. – Harry pointed out. – Besides we could be placed in our sarcophagi.

\- It would minimize any potential risks. – Natalia reluctantly agreed. – Besides simulators we'll send you what might need, any specific requests?

Harry nodded. – Two Razos in single seat configuration, one two-seater, a Jumper and four drones with enough spare ammunition to use them as fighters and bombers.

\- It's maximum what _Nightfall _can carry. – Ayana pointed out.

Harry just nodded. – Aside from that we will need equipment for long-term ground surveillance as well, subcutaneous trackers, weapons both ours and replicas of Earth's weapons, interrogation equipment with all bells and whistles. Of course we will need implants for Jazz and second resurrection capsule. – His next words were for Jazz. – You can hate me for this but unless you will get implants I'll make everything in my power to keep you away from Earth or at least any fighting. I don't want to lose you.

Jazz squeezed his hand a little before answering. – I don't want to lose you either and I'm not stupid to go risking my life when I have something that can let me survive almost anything.

\- You will get them. – Ayana assured both teenagers.

Natalia added. – You will also get sensors for _Nightfall _that'll detect zero-point energy that Harry proposed.

\- You already made them? – Harry asked slightly disappointed. He wanted to design them.

Natalia nodded. Fifteen years ago zero-point energy was all but theory for all people in Empire but with Harry that theory changed into potentially new power source so designing sensors for ship to detect it required only experienced and understanding in zero-point energy.

\- Don't be too hard on yourself. – Ayana said. – You mother has slightly more experience than you and Tyche helped her.

\- Your sensors are produced as we speak. – Natalia said. – I used parts that you couldn't replicate on _Nightfall_. Their range is quite short only about seven hundred kilometres but right now should be enough.

\- Could you send some textbooks? – Jazz asked. – And normal books from Empire.

\- Already in _Nightfall's _database. – Ayana assured Jasmine. – You have access to it and if you require any help I'm sure Harry and Juno will be happy to explain you anything.

\- Thank you. – Jazz said. Getting help like that still felt strange even as they always did everything they could to help her. – Before we leave we should get books about magic. – She proposed and quickly explained her idea. – If we could scan them and read inside simulation we could learn a lot of magic in really short time.

\- To some degree at least. – Natalia said little disappointed. – We still have troubles with simulating use of zero-point energy without knowing exact effects. You also won't develop any muscle memory.

Seining that Jazz in unfamiliar with that term Ayana added. – When you practice and repeat certain movements over time like dancing or martial arts you develop long-term muscle memory that over time allows you to perform that move without conscious effort. We noticed similar effect with Hadrian using his magic. I presume it's the same with your use.

Jazz quickly thought about it. – Yes. There are some spells that I could do without practically thinking about them. – She admitted.

\- That's muscle memory. Training during simulations will give you a head start but you'll still need to train in real world. – Natalia explained.

\- Going back to acquiring books. – Ayana changed subject. – I assume there's way to exchange currency between magical and no-magical.

Jazz nodded. – In Gringotts, it's magical bank.

\- Do they accept cheques? – Ayana continued.

\- I don't know. – Jazz said. – But we can use my private account. Only I and my accountant know about it so if I change how I look nobody will be asking why I'm using Jazz's Potter account.

\- I took standard kit. – Harry said. – Both contact lenses and hair dyes. – Toward Jazz he added. – We can dye our hair for a day and remove it later without trouble.

\- We can use magic to do that. – Jazz noticed.

Harry nodded. – Yes but my kit works without magic so they cannot detect it.

\- We will repay you for supplies. – Ayana said. Money wasn't a problem for them.

\- It's not necessary. I'm not poor.

\- We don't say you are. – Natalia countered. – So as repayment we'll open account for you in Empire.

\- If you think that's a good idea. – Jazz responded before changing subject. – About our shopping trip. We should buy some potions ingredients and maybe even already made potions. I'm sure you want to get some samples.

\- We didn't thought about that. – Natalia admitted. – With Wizarding Brittan you are our expert. If you think about something we should know or think we would like know, please feel free to tell us.

Nodding Jazz thought about everything she knew and could be interesting for a starfaring civilisation. – Harry was interested in my trunk and expanded space in it.

\- And three separate compartments. – Harry added. – They have a way to manipulate space.

\- I think they are using runes to enchant them, or runes and charms. Some basics are covered in seventh year runes. We should buy books about them and few ward anchors. Wards can be used in really multiple ways. They can act as sensors, create force fields or stop others from listening to conversations.

\- As Natalia said we trust you in matters of magic. – Ayana assured the teen.

\- And systems based solely on zero-point energy would be much harder to understand and destroy. – Natalia agreed.

Jazz understood what Empress meant by that.

\- We'll need laboratory equipment for some test. We could use our training to check for difference in my methods and those used on Earth. – Harry proposed.

\- Where will we train? – Jazz asked. – It's not like we can train in some park on Earth.

\- After you do your shopping you should travel here. – As Natalia spoke hologram of Milky Way appeared before them and instantly zoomed in on Orion's Arm before highlighting Earth's Solar System and another one closed to Earth's in galactic terms. – It's only fourteen light years from Earth and capable of supporting life but it's without Stargate. Travel from Sol to Ranxion will take you forty two hours on silent run.

Jazz did quick math in her head. _Fourteen light years in forty two hours equals point there repeating in an hour._

\- How fast would it take us flying normally? – Jazz asked curiously.

\- Thirty three point six seconds of travel. Minute if you count time to enter hyperspace. – Harry responded.

\- Fifteen hundred light years per hour? – Jazz asked not believing she did math correctly but both Harry and Natalia nodded. – Silent running means travelling forty five hundred times slower?

\- When using Shadow-class surveillance ship like _Nightfall_? Yes. – Natalia answered. – Bigger ships are even slower when forced to travel silently.

\- But we are rarely using that mode. – Ayana added. – Take a look at galaxy. – She instructed and hologram changed once again to show entire galaxy.

\- Single dot is a solar system. – Harry supplied.

Jazz nodded silently looking at most complex model of a galaxy she saw.

\- Earth is here. – Natalia said pointing at singular dot in Orion's Arm. Looking from Jazz's point Sol south of Galaxy's centre. – Thirty light years of space around Sol in closely monitored by Asgard that we have agreement with. – Little grey sphere appeared around Earth.

\- Aside from Earth Asgard monitor hyperspace travel in these areas. – Through the galaxy thirty six spheres coloured in grey appeared and they were the same size as space around Sol. Ayana explained further. – We need to travel silently or around these areas and to lesser degrees around these.

New areas were coloured red and were smaller only fifteen light years in diameter compared to Asgard's thirty but there was almost one hundred of them in tight groups, mostly.

\- These are hyperspace sensors used by Goa'uld. – Natalia said. – They use them to monitor travel in hyperspace around hearts of their territories.

\- So if you travel at max speed just sixteen light years away from one station they don't detect you? – Jazz asked not actually believing in what she was asking.

\- Of course they will hear you. – Ayana said. – Sixteen light years is minimal range of detection for _Nightfall_. That means they can hear you but are unable identify your speed, size and mass but are still capable to approximate your course. In Asgard case they still can tell but you are outside of their exclusion zone.

\- Travelling at standard speed all through galaxy isn't something you normally do. – Harry added.

\- So it's not how fast you can go? But how much noise you want to do? Just like submarines. – The last sentence she added thinking of Hunt for Red October, book that she read while ago and loved it.

\- Exactly. – Natalia agreed. – In ninety six hours you will get you supplies. – She added.

This time Jazz didn't even tired to calculate speed of that ship. She just didn't know enough variables to do it.

\- We will train little then. – Jazz said before saying with sweet smile. – You will show me your tricks, right?

\- Only if you show me yours. – Harry replied with a smile. – During our stay in simulation we can inject naquadah into your bloodstream.

\- You think that her body will accept it like yours did? – Ayana asked.

\- If not we'll use nanits to manually rework her system. – Harry replied before adding. – That is assuming you agree to this Jazz.

\- I already said yes. – Jazz said.

Both women smiled at her worlds. – If you need anything just call us. – Natalia said.

\- Other ways have a nice day kids. – Ayana added.

\- And be careful. – Natalia couldn't stop herself from adding.

\- We will be. – Jazz reassured her.

\- Say hi to everybody. – Harry added before Juno disconnected the call.

Looking at hologram Jazz asked. – Harry, where's Nereth?

Harry smiled. – It's here. – He pointed at system on the edge of the galaxy practically opposite to Earth's location and dot from white changed colour to blue. – Juno, pleas highlight Empire.

Almost six hundred systems around Nereth turned blue. Also six different systems across galaxy turned green also capturing Jazz attention.

\- Keep in mind that most of star systems don't have Earth-like planets or moons. – Harry pointed out. Jazz forgot about that detail. – We have only eighteen planets and seven moons in that category. Not that we need them, most of us lives in space habitats, on Earth they are called Bank's Orbital. Juno could you?

Hologram of Orbital appeared with information on its dimensions as Orbital was slightly more than one point eight million kilometres in radius and being only ten thousand kilometres in length.

\- You build big. – Jazz admitted.

\- We only have six of them. There's a lot of our industrial infrastructure located inside the each ring. And a lot of land is unpopulated.

\- It still is impressive as hell. – Jazz said. – What about green dots?

\- These are our trade worlds. Places to trade with Goa'uld. We need to keep an appearance.

\- Why?

\- Because we won't survive combined attack of all System Lords. We would probably hurt them enough to make them use other Goa'uld as foot soldiers and we want to avoid that. – Seeing that Jazz was ready to ask another question he elaborated. – Jaffa are inefficient, especially in comparison to Goa'uld soldiers. Not to mention that after they kill us galaxy is left with millions of Goa'uld all ready to do anything to get power.

\- So very bad.

\- Golden age and new age of expansion for the Goa'uld but troubles for rest of the galaxy.

They spend rest of the Sunday just being together not worrying about future. On _Nightfall _there was nothing that could make problems for them and although they didn't spoke about it Jazz like that now she had a way to leave Earth behind and start new life elsewhere.  
Like Hermione said she called Jazz but is was just a social call between friends. Dumbledore didn't ask her anything about Jazz and she didn't have any way of contacting him. Besides Jazz was convinced that she's safe and Hermionie trusted her friend.

Later when they were watching TV Jazz asked during commercial. – Harry, if mass and size of the ship affects how ship is detectable why is _Nightfall _so big?

\- _Nightfall _is on smaller end of our ships and till you get to five hundred meters it's less important than how efficient hyperdrive is. – Harry explained.

\- But shouldn't spy ship be smaller?

Harry smiled. – For long-term spying on planets or to check situation before our fleet arrives we have probes similar in size to fighter jets. _Nightfall _and her sister ships are mostly use for surveillance of other cultures without being detected or as mobile base for infiltration squads.

\- So you took her from somebody?

\- Not exactly. – Harry said sheepishly. – She's my private ship that way she's little more luxurious than standard version. She still needs to have few things calibrated and I wouldn't take her into battle right now but she's flight ready.

\- So nobody on Earth can find us?

\- With tech? No. I'm little concerned about magic though. – Harry responded.

\- That's why you took us all the way to Saturn?

\- Yes.

* * *

_Monday, 3. July 1995_

In preparation to their shopping trip both Jazz and Harry changed the way how they looked.  
Jazz dyed her hair to dirty blond and thanks to contact lenses changed her eye colour to dark brown while Harry dyed his hair to really light brown and blue eyes. What's more thanks to device that looked like thin piece of foil they sticked to their larynx they had different voices. Not much different but enough to fool somebody.  
After quick shopping trip to New York to buy high-end normal clothes there and little bit of makeup they look like a pair of young adults.

\- You're sure that we don't have to exchange money? – Harry asked when he was driving to Charing Cross Road.

\- I'm sure. I have almost ninety five thousands on that account.

\- Pounds?

\- Galleons. – She corrected her boyfriend.

Harry whistled at that. – One point nine million pounds. Quite nice.

\- I have standard family account. With every new year it refills to twenty five thousands no matter whether there's one galleon or twenty thousand on it so I set up my private account and automatic transfer after it's refilled.

\- Nice pocket money.

\- Yeah. If not for your mothers I wouldn't get back to Bank set up everything. – She said remembering how rushed her first trip to Bank with Hagrid was.

After parking, this time they used more nondescript Ford Mondeo, Jazz took Harry to Leaky Cauldron.

\- Our first stop will be Madam Malkin or Twilfitt & Tattings for cloaks.

\- Why? – Harry asked in case of Wizarding Brittan Jazz was their expert like he was expert on galaxy.

\- Because most of them wears robes. With us wearing cloaks we'll be harder to distinguish.

\- They were robes? Like those that academics wore?

\- Yup.

\- That's crazy. – He said. – You can't even run in them.

\- Tell me about it. Thanks to your mothers making sure Dursleys left me alone I could buy things for me so I always had good clothes to wear. I carried my robe in backpack wearing it only when needed.

\- Always knew you are an intelligent one. – Harry said causing Jazz to hit him playfully in arm.

They walked into Leaky Cauldron and then not stopping went directly to Diagon Alley.

\- Looks like took directly from medieval London. – Harry said. – I seen few medieval civilizations. – He whispered to Jazz. – Although Wizarding Brittan has one plus.

\- And that is?

\- Smell.

Jazz smiled. – After what you show me of Nereth I'm not surprised that you aren't impressed.

They quickly went to Twilfitt & Tattings and after buying cloaks Jazz at first wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts but Harry convinced her to at first go to Burke & Stevenson shop where you can buy magically improved backpack and trunks. They bought two backpacks with space expanding runes sewn into them making them twenty times bigger on the inside and three compartment trunks that can shrink to size of matchbooks.  
After securing the backpacks they went to second hand bookshop named simply Simon's Second. Once again it was Harry's idea to buy book here. They didn't need books in ideal condition just good enough to have every page.  
They bought books from fifth, sixth and seventh year Hogwart's curriculum and then from even more advanced levels all the way to mastery. They also bought books on magical theory, history, wandlore and magical means of travel including books on apparition and portkey creation.  
Only after buying almost quarter of all books in shop they went to Flourish and Blotts. There they bought additional books on spells, jinxes, hexes and curses even those being classified by Ministry of Magic as borderline dark.

\- What's next? – Harry asked when they walked holding their hands.

\- Apothecary, Slug & Jiggers is nearby. We could buy two of the biggest sets they got. One we will send to Nereth and second in case you would want to make some and tests personally.

\- I don't think I would be good with them.

\- It's a lot like cooking. If not for Snape being idiot I would get straight O for potions.

\- Would you teach me?

\- Sure thing. I think I'll be better than Snape. – She said with smile.

\- If what you told me about him is true everyone can be better teacher than him. – Harry pointed out.

\- Not everyone. Good thing we bought few books about potions making.

\- Yes but we should stop and buy books for beginners. Just in case.

Jazz nodded. – Good idea. Maybe spare cauldron too.

After buying their ingredients they went back to Flourish and Blotts to buy additional books before going to Obscurus Books, another bookshop with more rare books.  
They practically bought copy of every book in the shop with exception of books they already had.

\- What are these? – Harry asked shopkeeper pointing at blank journals.

\- Communication journals. – Shopkeeper said. – You can write in one and your message will appear in second.

\- These journals work everywhere in the world? – Harry asked just to be sure.

\- Yes.

Jazz could see gears working in Harry's head at hypersonic speeds. She too had few ideas about journals.

\- Can somebody track them? – Jazz asked.

\- No. They are secure and you can even use your magical signature to open them.

Next question was also Jazz's. – Can someone without magic use them?

\- They can but unless they know about magic it will be breach of Status of Secrets.

\- It was just theoretical question. – Harry quickly assured him. – We'll take three… - noticing Jazz's face he corrected himself – four sets.

When they were back in non-magical world Harry asked. – You want to give one to Hermione, right?

\- You don't have to ask to know that. – Jazz replied. – It's easiest way to check whether they work on astronomical distances. You want to use one set to check the same with your mothers and sent them other so they can make independent tests. With last serving as a backup way for us to communicate.

\- How do you plan on giving journal to Hermione?

\- They have mailbox. I just write her quick note. On the other note I'm not sure if taking Hedwig with us is good idea. I love her to much to get her infected with something.

Harry nodded. – We could always give her nanits.

\- You can give nanits to animals? – She asked surprised.

\- Sure. We'll need to tweak few things but that shouldn't be any problem. – Harry assured his girlfriend. – We only have to convince Hedwig to allow us do that.

Jazz smiled. – Then we are taking her with us. She will be first owl to travel to other planet.

\- Actually Goa'uld took samples of both flora and fauna with their slaves so there's possibility that some owl already travelled from Earth to other planets.

\- Fine. – Jazz said with a sigh before smiling. – She will be first post owl to travel to other planet. – She quickly changed subject. – Harry, will I be able to call Hermionie from Ranxion?

\- Sure. We have subspace communicator on Earth and here nobody is listening for transmissions.

Jazz smiled. – To we'll be able to check if Journals will work in hyperspace.

They left a note for Hermione to call Jazz when she read it. They were beyond Saturn's orbit when Hermione called.

\- Hi Hermione, how are you?

\- Hi Jazz, quite good. What's with the Journal?

\- It's a Communication Journal. Harry and I bought a set for us and I thought that you would like it. So you don't have to stay on the phone all the time.

\- I'm calling from my cell phone. – Hermione said.

\- Great. Could you write something inside it? I want to see if we are still in range.

\- You are outside of Brittan?

Jazz laughed. – You can say that. Don't worry, it won't cost you anything. In Journal you have instruction how to make sure that only you can read and write in it.

\- I'll do that. What you want me write?

\- The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. – Jazz said.

Hermione laughed. – Want to check with every letter?

\- Yes. – Jazz admitted looking at Harry who was going over their flight plan with Juno.

\- Okay, written and sending. – Hermione said.

Jazz was looking at her Journal. – And I got it. – With that she gave signal to Harry.

\- Engage hyperdrive. – Harry said to Juno.

Hyperdrive was ready so in matter of seconds _Nightfall _gently slipped into tear in fabric of space.

\- Okay, this time I will write the same sentence to you. – Jazz said looking in wonder at swirling blue of hyperspace tunnel they travelled trough.

They both agreed, more Harry than Jazz tough, that Journals should be safe in hyperspace but they let their backpacks and trunks unopened. Just to be safe.

\- Okay I get it. – Hermione said. – Why did you test it?

\- Just wanted to be sure. – Jazz replied looking at the window.

* * *

_Wednesday, 5. July 1995_

_Nightfall _landed with surgical precision under Juno's control in a clearing big enough to land other ship in the same class with only four hundred meters to small beach in the bay.  
During landing Harry took Jazz to one of storage rooms inside his ship.

\- Camping equipment is here. – He said before touching screen next to the door. Screen served as a scanner that checked his neutral signature, something that would change if he was taken as a host or under mind controlling drugs. Additional security was provided by Juno.

\- Camping equipment?

\- Tents, entrenching and engineering tools, force field generator and emitters, cameras and remote sensors. Stuff necessary to create defensible base on practically every planet or moon.

\- I think mine and your ideas of camping are rather different.

\- Probably. – Harry agreed. – Right now we need to set up sonic wall and sensors.

\- But we didn't detect any humans on the planet. – Jazz pointed out.

\- True, but we have to consider animals native to this planet. – Harry pointed out. – We have shield generators but during training we won't have them active. – Jazz once again looked at armband on her left forearm that was in fact a shield generator.

\- Okay. So what do we take first?

\- Sensors and force field emitters. After that we should secure the bay. Unfortunately we don't have much info on animals here.

\- So, no swimming naked in the sea? – Jazz asked with a smile while Harry was collecting equipment they will have to set up.

\- Not until we are sure there's nothing there that would kill us. After that? Sure. – Her question was meant as a joke but Harry was raised in other culture and for him there was nothing wrong in being naked, hells on most beaches in all Empire clothes were optional.

After they secured landing site Harry couldn't help but ask. – How those it feel to be on other planet?

He was curious because for him ability to travel to other planets was something normal boring even when you have to spend hours if not days in hyperspace if you can't use Stargate.

\- It's something different. You feel like on Earth but then you see something that reminds you that you aren't on Earth. – Jazz answered pointing at two moons in the sky.

* * *

_Wednesday, 12. July 1995_

Jazz had to admit that she loved simulated fifteenth century Venice, only lack of unpleasant smells and few other details make it different from real one five hundred years ago. Now she had very nice lunch with her boyfriend. They already spend over a year in simulation and even went to a ball. Sure it was a simulation but it was nice to dance only with Harry.

\- May I take a minute? – Juno asked showing next to their table in a cafe. It was one of differences, real modern day cafe in fifteen century.

\- Sure Juno. – Jazz replied still smiling after her morning with Harry in bed. Some would say it was strange to have her first time in simulation but she didn't care. She loved Harry and he loved her.

\- Something happened? – Harry asked concerned. Juno usually let them have their weekends to themselves. They used it to visit important moments in history based on data they had. They even watched Apollo 11 landing on the Moon standing next to Apollo Lunar Module while Neal Armstrong made one small step.

\- Yes. – She answered. – It's something that concerns you two.

\- Simulators malfunctioned and we are stuck here? – Jazz asked with a smile.

\- No. They are working properly. – Juno sighed and choose to simply say what she found. – I was checking Jazz's DNA and noticed how similar it is compared to Harry's.

\- We both have a magic not to mention our looks. – Harry pointed out.

\- It's not surprising that we have similar parts of DNA. – Jazz added.

\- I know. – Juno responded. – But I checked it more thoroughly than that. You are twins.

\- What? – Both asked in the same moment.

\- I checked one hundred eighty five times. – Juno answered. – You are twins.

They both nodded before looking each other in the eyes.  
Juno was a witness to that form of communication few times before but was never able to understand how they managed to talk to each other without any words. And legilimency didn't work in simulation.

\- Juno, did you found any genetic defects in our DNA? – Jazz asked. – Something that Empire's technology is unable to fix?

\- No. Both of you are healthy and without any genetic defects or diseases. Which is unusual in itself.

\- Good, because we don't care about us being twins. – Harry answered.

Jazz nodded. – Exactly, it's nice to know that my brother survived but knowing that Harry is my brother doesn't change the fact that I love him. – On Earth it may be big deal that she was in love with her brother but if not for DNA test she would never knew he was her brother. Not to mention that with Empire's technology there was no chance that any children they would have would be ill.

\- I love Jazz and that's all that matters. – Harry added. – Not like anybody back home will care whether Jazz and I are related or not. But thanks for informing us Juno.

\- It was necessary and you reacted as I predicted you would. – She said smiling. – I will leave you now. – With that she disappeared.

\- So what have you in mind for our weekend oh sister of mine? – Harry asked with a smile.

Jazz smiled and that was a smile Harry came to love so much. – Well, I was thinking about spending our time on some tropical island. You know, you and me and nobody else.

\- I like that.

After they were leaving the cafe Harry had to said it. – You know that I love you Jazz, right?

\- Love you too. And nothing will ever change it. – Jazz said before kissing her boyfriend. There was no way in hell she will leave him. No matter what everybody will say about them. – Come on, I have a plans with you.

_Monday, 17. July 1995_

Sarcophagi used by Nereth although similar to those used by other Goa'uld in that they are closed and without any windows weren't exactly looking like their predecessors. Made out of bluish metal and with holographic screen on right side were looking more like one-man escape capsule. They were also much more advanced and without typical side effects that came with using Goa'uld type. They were also filled with special liquid full of nanits, nutrition, basic proteins and elements that are necessary for regeneration. With these sarcophagi you can even regrow any limb you want.  
When Jazz and Harry left their sarcophagi they were at first little disoriented but after few seconds they were all right.  
They didn't care that they were naked. After spending two years with each other they were very familiar with each other bodies and knew every sensitive point.

\- You okay Jazz? – Harry asked looking at her. He loved her completely.

\- Yeah, but I think I need a shower.

Harry nodded. – So do I. You know, we should conserve the water.

\- Oh? – Jazz simply said while raising an eyebrow. – What do you propose then? That we should shower together?

\- Well, I was thinking about taking short showers but your idea is way better. – He said smiling.

Jazz simply smiled and holding his wrist dragged him to bathroom connected to their bedroom.

* * *

_Friday, 28. July 1995_

Jazz once again looked at boyfriend and less importantly for her, her brother. They found out that sixteen days ago or over year ago depends if you take time they spend in virtual reality into consideration. She didn't care that much. Harry was already her boyfriend for over a year and she knew him for over five years. She still doesn't care about it.  
With brown hairs and blue-green eyes he looked similar to his true looks but they both decided that it'll be safer to keep his heritage and status as her brother under wraps. Goblins were ready to cooperate and thanks to them Harry Nereth was accepted as fifth year at Hogwart.  
Now after dealing with goblins and doing their shopping for next year couple was ready to meet people of the Order of Phoenix and their godfather Sirius Black.

\- We are living in the building between number eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place. – With a smile Jazz repeated Hermione's words. – I must admit they have really great security measures. – Sarcasm was clear in her words.

\- I'm surprised they have so good protections. – Harry said. – I expected the same securities that were on Privet Drive. – They used _Nightfall_'s new sensors to check for magic traces there. There were but so faint that they need to use hand-held sensor to pick them up. Of course they were using cloaking-devises to remain undetected.

\- They probably have some of Black's wards active just the non-lethal ones. – Jazz added. – Ready to surprise them?

\- Of course. And you?

\- Yup. – She said smiling.

Both were wearing cargo pants designed to be worn in cities and not stick out and long sleeve t-shirts made of standard Earth's materials with carbon nanotubes woven into them making them stab and bulletproof. Additionally under those clothes they had first layer of Empire's standard space suit. Skin tight if needed and able to provided necessary protection with helmet, boots and gloves in space was providing necessary pressure not thanks to internal atmosphere like spacesuits used by Earth's astro- and cosmonauts but thanks to direct contact on skin. It was so-called mechanical counterpressure suit. Their suits were equipped with both cooling and heating systems, medical equipment designed to both monitor their bodies and provided immediate assistance, sensor and cyberwarfare suites light years away from anything Earth's is capable of building and of course both shield and cloaking devices. They may, or may not, be using military grade equipment. These suits were of course resistant to energy and projectile weapons as well as most forms of magic. With special shield generator designed to stop only attacks with magic providing additional protection.  
For redundancy and better protection their watches were equipped with subspace trackers, life signs detector with twenty meter range, small shield generator for emergency use capable of working for five minutes before being burned out and holographic projector. Additionally their watches alone had more processing power than Earth's most advanced supercomputers have combined.  
Jazz knocked on the simple door of 12 Grimmauld Place with a smile. Thanks to _Nightfall_'s sensors, June and being Potters they were able to bypass Fidelius Charms used on the property.

It was a pink haired girl only few years older than they who opened the door behind her was professor Lupin; Jazz still had mixed feelings about him.

\- Hey, you must be Tonks, right? – Jazz asked smiling and completely ignoring wand pointed at her just like she practically ignored Lupin. Not that after having her conductive system replaced with superconductor and training with Harry she needed wand to cast magic.

\- How do you my name? – Tonks asked.

\- Hermione wrote to me. – Jazz replayed. – Can we come if or not?

\- Of course you can Jasmine. – Professor Lupin stated. – Tonks, let them in.

\- Thanks professor, how's Padfoot? – Jazz asked stepping inside.

\- Good. And you are? – He asked looking at Harry, still with wand in his hand.

\- Harry Nereth, I'm… – He answered calmly.

\- My boyfriend. – Jazz interrupted him.

Both Tonks and Lupin looked at Harry with curiosity while Jazz and Harry looked at filthy corridor.

\- Moony, who's there? – She heard familiar voice.

\- Just some girl you know Padfoot! – Jazz replied.

\- JAZZ! – Sirius yelled not caring that he woken up his mother portrait. He was laud enough to be heard in whole house.

He quickly went from the kitchen to the corridor to hug her. From the upstairs family of redhead with one brown haired girl was practically running.

\- Hey, Padfoot. – She said smiling, she liked him. After he let her go she introduced him to Harry. – Sirius that's Harry my boyfriend, Harry this is Sirius.

\- Jazz's boyfriend? – Sirius asked assessing Harry.

\- Yes, I was lucky enough. – He answered looking at Sirius, he didn't look to well.

\- So, Sirius you are living in that dump? – Jazz asked.

\- It's my family house. Still needs some cleaning. – He admitted.

Jazz looked around. – More then some. You know you are wizard, right? – She asked before simply snapping her fingers.

Immediately wooden floor regain polish and looked like new, just like every other surface on the whole floor. Compared to the training she did with Harry this stunt was nothing more than pallor trick. Her trick was enough to shut up Mrs. Black's portrait.

\- Look Padfoot, no wand. – She said showing him her hands with mischievous almost marauder-like smile.

Everybody was stunt save Harry who was smiling at Jazz's trick before both of them started to laugh at everybody's faces. In one instance whole floor become more habitable if still little dark.

\- Next time you should try the trick from Sorcerer's Apprentice with Mikey Mouse. – Harry said still smiling.

\- Nah, this method is faster.

\- True, and better if you want to show off.

Jazz simply stuck her tongue at him.

\- What? How? – Sirius was first to regain some control after seeing possibly the biggest piece of wandless magic in his life.

\- That's a secret between Harry and me. – She answered. – You should know that magicians never revile his or her secrets. You like it?

\- Hell yes. – He answered. – Good to see you in one piece Jazz.

\- Good to see you too. So, Hermione wrote that you wanted me to live here for the rest of summer. – She said completely not caring about others, well with exception to Harry who right now had his arm around her waist just like she had around his. Right now she wanted to talk with Sirius.

\- If you want to.

\- Only if Harry can stay. – Was her answer.

\- Deal. – Sirius answered at once. Harry looked right in his opinion and if that was something he had to agree to have his goddaughter in his home, so be it.

\- Great, there's a free room somewhere?

\- You can sleep with Ginny and Hermione sweetheart and Harry can sleep with Ron. – Said Mrs. Weasley, Jazz hadn't to much contact with her. Just few minutes on the King's Cross each year and not even a day before her third year when she lived her last day of summer in Leaky Cauldron.

Jazz's answer was quick and direct. – No. – She might not yell or even raise her voice but it didn't matter her answer was firm and nothing would change that. After that the looked back at Sirius, after all it was his house. – We only need one room.

Sirius nodded. – There are six rooms with en-suite bathroom on fourth floor that still have to be cleaned but that shouldn't be trouble for you. – He answered knowing that otherwise Jazz will simply leave and disappear once again. He decided to talk with Jazz about the implication of them sleeping in the same room but considering that both he and James had their first time during their third year he had no right to complain.

\- Thanks Sirius. – She said. – Hey Hermionie, Gred, Forge, Ginny. Ron. – She turned to Hermione to give her a hug before doing the same to both twins and Ginny. Ron only got a nod. – Meet my boyfriend and long-time friend Harry Nereth.

Harry smiled before saying anything. – Jazz told me all about you. – He said with his smile before gently kissing both Hermione's and Ginny's hand and giving a handshake to both twins. Ron to got a handshake but it was much firmer and his eyes, even with contact lenses on them held a guarantee to Ron that if he ever hurts Jazz he will know what pain means.

Jazz could tell that both girls were impressed by Harry's act and she didn't care about it. She trusted him completely and knew that he would never cheat on her. It simply wasn't Harry.

\- So you are mysterious Harry? – Ginny begun – Now I understand while Jazz kept you to herself.

\- Can't say I'm complaining. – He answered.

\- After you pack everything out come by the kitchen. It's behind these doors. – Sirius said pointing at the doors the come out of.

\- Okay. – Jazz said not even stopping.

Both Jazz and Harry went up not carrying about very laud rant from Mrs. Weasley directed at Sirius about how he could agree to them sleeping together.

\- If she's so terrified about us sleeping together maybe we should tell her what we did yesterday? – Jazz asked with her characteristic mischievous smile.

Harry could help but laugh. – She will get a heart attack.

\- But you have to admit you liked it. – She said still smiling with her sultry smile.

\- We can always repeat it today.

\- I would like that. – She admitted.

Room they choose was quite old but with free use of magic and coupled their imagination big Victorian room become more modern one with king size bed with newly painted walls.

\- Now looks better. – Jazz admitted watching her boyfriend work.

\- Yup. Still have to make wards on the door unless you want some quests in the night,

\- I'm selfish, I don't share. – She said before kissing Harry deeply and she felts Harry's hands manoeuvre over her waist and hips, her hands were also moving.

In a matter of minutes Jazz was with her back to the wall making out with Harry with their shirts on the floor and top of their suits also taken off.

\- Hey Jazz … – Ginny walked into their room without knocking. – Sorry. – She said before bolting out so fast that they thought that she almost broke speed of sound. Her face was as red as her hairs.

\- We have to make those wards. – Jazz said angry that somebody decided to show up and interrupt her making up with Harry. Juno never did that. – We should stay on _Nightfall_. – She said resigned.

\- We should. – Harry agreed kissing her.

\- We should. – She agreed kissing him back.

Four minutes later when Harry finally was able to get his shirt he showed it to Jazz. – You were little excited.

Jazz couldn't help but smile seeing that she practically tore up his whole t-shirt.

\- Like you weren't. – Hers shirt was in similar state.

\- We should hurry up before someone else turn up here. – Harry pointed out.

\- If Mrs. Weasley does that she will have a heart attack or at least start shouting.

When Jazz and Harry turned up in the kitchen Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were setting in one corner of with Hermione Granger and twins next to them than Ginny and Ron at last next to his mother. As soon as they entered Ginny blushed.  
They simply smiled to each other.  
They sat between Hermione and Tonks.

\- Well, that silence totally isn't uncomfortable. – Jazz said trying to diffuse whole situation.

Harry simply smiled little wider at her words.

\- I hope you know necessary spells. – Sirius said first regaining his voice.

\- Don't worry Padfoot; I won't make you grandpa, yet. – Jazz assured him.

\- Good to know, I'm too young to be grandpa.

\- Not to mention too handsome. – She added. This time she was sarcastic.

Tonks couldn't help but snigger at that. – That's a good one. By the way, I'm Tonks, your cousin.

\- Nice to meet you Tonks. – Jazz answered.

\- So, little bird told us what you were doing in the bedroom. – Tonks stated with a mischievous smile and Ginny blushed even harder than she already was.

\- Sorry Tonks but I don't share. Harry's mine.

\- You sure? You are still young. – Tonks pointed out. Both Jazz and Harry were almost completely sure that she asked it to set off Mrs. Weasley.

\- Completely and fully sure. – She answered.

Tonks smiled. – Oh? He's so good.

Jazz simply smiled and it was all Tonks needed to know.

\- No way. – She complained and even pouted. – Where did she find you? – Tonks asked.

\- Natural History Museum, here in London, we were ten at that time. – Harry answered.

\- I was lucky to find you back then. – Jazz admitted.

\- You know, right now I want to know what you were doing after you disappeared. – Tonks said.

\- Well trained a little. – Harry admitted.

\- But we were out of people eyes. – Jazz added; they were only people on the planet after all.

He nodded. – True, and beach was quite secluded.

\- And we forget to get our swimsuits. – They all saw signs that Mrs. Weasley was preparing to launch another rant.

Later the same day headmaster Dumbledore visited the Grimmauld Place; news that Jazz returned and knew where they were located was surprising.  
This time only Jazz, Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen.

\- It's good to see you unharmed Jasmine. – Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile looking in her eyes. She detected his mental probe but after having experience with neural control systems blocking Dumbledore was surprisingly easy. – I was deeply concerned about your safety when you disappeared.

\- Considering that Malfoy Sr. is a Death Eater and has connections in Ministry of Magic leaving Privet Drive was paramount to my safety. – She answered calmly. – Besides that since my first summer after Hogwart I was there for two weeks max.

\- You what? – Dumbledore asked surprised.

\- Jazz was spending most of her summers with me and my family. – Harry answered. – If not for few magicals with connections to normal world Jazz would be living with us before her eleventh birthday.

\- Not to mention over twenty situations that should see child service putting me in foster family. It's like somebody wanted me to stay with Dursleys no matter what they did. – She might be indifferent toward the Dursleys but she remembered what they did to her before Natalia and Ayana intervened. They did not hit her but Vernon's violent treatment of her resulted in few broken bones over the years. She didn't want to think what Vernon would do if she was forced to live with them without protection from Natalia and Ayana.

\- Yes, that's interesting. – Dumbledore said. – But right now more interesting is how did you found us here?

\- It was easy. – Jazz asked.

\- Yeah, when you have a satellite with proper equipment in the orbit it's easy to find anything you want. – Harry added with a voice that suggested that access to that kind of resources was normal. – We just needed to do little research.

They choose to omit the fact that Hermione told them to search between numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place in London.

\- Did you told anybody were we are? – Dumbledore asked surprised that Fidelius was broken by them and apparently with mugole that.

\- My family in case something would happen to us. – Harry answered.

It was clear that Dumbledore didn't like that.

\- In that case I would like to meet you family mister Nereth.

\- I can give you their number but they aren't in Brittan right now. – Harry said. – In fact they won't be here for at least a year.

\- You mean Floo address? – Mrs. Weasley asked.

\- No, I meant phone number. Besides legally speaking I'm adult in wizarding world. – He added. – So anything concerning my education is to be taken with me.

\- Very well. I hope Miss Potter that your decision to leave your home and family won't end up with their death. – Dumbledore said looking at Jazz with his most disapproving glare.

Jazz simply shrugged. – You are under assumption headmaster that I care about them. Only thanks to Harry and his family they treated me somewhat decent. They were never my family and Privet Drive was never my home. – She said calmly. – Besides he used my blood to resurrect himself, so blood wards over Privet Driver would be useless.

Dumbledore paled at that before saying with resigned voice. – After your statement, yes they are. Refrain from leaving this house for your own protection. – He warned her before leaving. He didn't know that he had more bugs on himself than dog at lice convention thou these bugs were mechanical not biological.

Actually someone could say that there was lice convention in this kitchen and every adult will end up like Dumbledore.

\- Jazz can we talk for a minute? – Sirius asked.

\- Sure thing. – Jazz assured him. Harry got the message and went upstairs.

\- Alone Molly. – Sirius added looking at Mrs. Weasley before she too left the kitchen. After making sure that doors are locked and there no listening charms he asked her. – So, you and Harry?

Before Jazz said anything she made sure to activate her disruptor to make sure that nobody could listen to their conversation. Well nobody except Harry and Juno. – Yup. – She said smiling.

Sirius nodded. – You sure he's not after your money?

\- Absolutely. – Was her answer. Legally speaking all her money with the exception of money on her private accounts belongs to Harry and her but she couldn't tell that to anybody; even Sirius. – His family has a lot more money than you or I. Sirius it costs millions of galleons to put satellite in the orbit and they did it just like that. – She snapped her fingers to illustrate her point

\- You love him.

Although his sentence wasn't a question she answered. – Yes. I'm in love with Harry and he loves me.

\- You really met when you were ten?

\- Yeah, we did. Harry's parents were furious that they couldn't remove me from the Dursleys.

\- I'm sorry. – Sirius said feeling he failed her completely.

\- I don't fault you. – Jazz admitted. – I'm not happy that you left me to go after Traitor without a backup or a plan but I'm not angry with you either. After all if you were raising me I would never met Harry. – _Or he would be raised with me and there's a possibly we would never end up together. Not to mention he wouldn't be part of Empire and he loves stars. Thou, we would probably build our own spaceship._

\- Thank you. – He said hugging his goddaughter.

Jazz looked at Sirius; he was still too thin for her comfort. – Sirius, right now you are only adult in the Brittan I trust. Twins don't count as adults. – She added making him smile. – Harry and I brought something that you may like. It should help you recover from Azkaban.

\- How so?

\- Can't say. It's something like potion but I can't say anything more. Think about it Sirius. It will help with healing your body. – _Not to mention nanits will stabilise your hormonal imbalance. _It was obvious at least for her and Harry that Sirius needed medical help after his stay in Azkaban.

\- I'll. So, have any plans for summer?

\- Nothing much but we were thinking about going to cinema tomorrow. Wanna go with us?

Sirius smiled, he remembered going to cinemas with James, Lily and Remus. – Would love to but I'm still wanted man.

\- Give me an hour or two and you won't recognise yourself. – Jazz promised.

Sirius grind, he finally had occasion to step out of Grimmauld Place and as a human not dog.

While Jazz and Sirius had their conversation Harry had another one with Hermione.

\- She likes you. – Hermione stated holding her wand and pointing it at Harry.

Sirius told her in secret that with wards around Grimmauld Place she can use magic without informing Ministry but asked her to keep it quiet from Molly. She only told Ginny about it.

When Harry didn't respond she added. – Jazz loves you.

\- I know and I love her. – He answered calmly not carrying about wand pointed at him. – She trust you, you know that, right?

\- I know that, she's my best friend. And that's why I'm telling you this. If you ever hurt her I'll kill you.

He had to admit he was rather impressed by Hermione right now. He wasn't scared by her threat but he wasn't scared by much. – Noted. On less dangerous and friendlier hand, want to go to cinema tomorrow with us and Sirius?

\- Sirius is wanted in both worlds. – Hermione pointed out. – Besides somebody can recognize Jazz.

\- Not if she changes her hair colour. – Harry answered. – The same with Sirius, change his hair colour, put him in good clothes, force him to wear glasses and you have completely different man.

\- So will you train us a little? – Jazz asked once again her godfather.

\- After that display in the corridor I thought that you don't need training. – Sirius admitted.

Jazz shrugged. – Harry and I trained a little but I wasn't an auror and during my last meeting with Voldemort I mostly used area-wide explosives and Harry's training wasn't geared towards fighting against people with wands. Hell, he didn't most spells taught to first years in Hogwart thou he's a fast learner.

\- How he couldn't know first year spells? – Sirius asked not believing in what he heard.

\- He didn't go to magical school. – She answered. Thing was now he knew them. _But he found a way to make laws of physics his bitch. _She added thinking with a smile about his demonstration.

\- Sure, it could be interesting. – Sirius replied.

* * *

_Saturday, 29. July 1995_

Nymphadora Tonks had to leave Grimmauld Place yesterday without having an opportunity to talk much with her cousin and she wanted to talk with her.  
Now after a shift in Ministry and having few hours of sleep she was back at Grimmauld Place ready to have some fun.  
When she arrived at doors to Jazz's and Harry's bedroom she noticed rather strong privacy wards.  
She decided to knock.  
Few seconds later Jazz stood in doors. She was fully clothed and had dirty blond hairs and grey eyes.

\- Yes? – She asked.

\- Hey. Do you have minute?

\- Let her in Jazz. – Sirius said.

\- Come in. – Jazz said.

Tonks noticed that room was both bigger and much more modern than anything inside old house.  
Now she noticed Sirius sitting in a chair getting a haircut.

\- Hey Siri, what're you doing here? – She asked.

\- Dora. – He said with a smile. – How do I look?

Tonks looked at him. He got his hairs cut shorter than what she remembered he had before his stay in Azkaban and his beard had been trimmed. His eyes were also much deeper blue than his real grey.

\- Like a human. – She answered before looking at the two. – What are you doing to him?

\- Taking him out of here. – Harry answered having small tablet in his hand. – What hair colour would you recommend for him? – He asked before touching the tablet and chaining Sirius hair colour to pink like Tonks'.

\- Nice. It's magic?

\- Nope. We covered his hairs with substance that changes colour after being exposed to specific ultrasound wave. – Harry explained.

\- I got nothing from what you said. Just that it's not magic. – Tonks admired.

Harry smiled and handed her the tablet. – You can change colour with this.

Tonks quickly mastered rather simple control interface and played with Sirius' hairs.

\- That's why you have different hair colour? – She asked Jazz.

\- Exactly and nobody knows Harry, so he's safe.

\- Not that I can't change my hair colour. – He answered before quickly chaining it thru colours of the rainbow plus silver, gold, black and white before returning to brown he was using right now.

\- How did you do that? – Tonks asked.

\- Just like Sirius, with tech. – Harry replied.

Tonks nodded but she noticed something others didn't.  
It was because she was metamorph and had ability to noticed things about bodies that nobody else could or most probably cared about. That was why she could easily recognize Weasley Twins from one another. Now she noticed how similar both Jazz and Harry are. How similar some of their mannerisms are not to mention similarity in their bone structure. It was too much for her not to look into it further.

\- So wanna go with us to cinema? – Sirius asked. – I would offer to pay but I have only galleons.

\- Don't worry it's my treat. – Harry assured them. – So want to go with us?

\- Hermione is going with us too. – Jazz added.

\- Why not. – Tonks answered before making Sirius' hairs dirty blond like Jazz's. – Looks about right,

Both Jazz and Harry had to agree.

\- Show me. – Sirius said sounding like small child.

\- Wait a minute. – Harry said before going case that transported stuff for disguising themselves. Few seconds later Sirius had glasses without frames on his nose. – What do you think Tonks?

Metamorph had to nod satisfied with Sirius' look.

\- Good enough. – She admitted when Jazz conjured mirror and gave it to Sirius. Wandless conjuration was surprising but Tonks' didn't comment on that. – If I met him on the street I would have troubles to recognize him immediately.

\- I look great. – Sirius admired. He too was surprised by his appearance.

\- The best thing, it is without magic. – Jazz added. – Unless somebody will try to identify you with magic you can use any magic you want to detect disguises and found none.

\- Other than clothes for you there's one thing left. – Harry added before giving Sirius piece of transparent foil. – Stick it to your larynx.

Sirius did that and Harry took tablet from Tonks before activating other function.

\- What's that for? – Sirius asked, in Tonks' voice.

\- What the hell? – Tonks asked just as surprised as Sirius.

Both teen smiled before Jazz replied. – He can look completely different but if somebody knows his voice he will be killed after first thing he says.

\- Okay, no more jokes. Try this one.

\- One, two, three. I'm Sirius Black. – Sirius said. – It's strange. – He admitted. Voice was similar to his own but different enough to not identify him as himself.

\- Hermione should be ready by now. – Jazz said to her boyfriend.

Harry nodded before giving Sirius new clothes including shoes. – Put them on and we can go.

\- I've muggle clothes. – Sirius protested.

\- Yeah, but you need clothes that says well off uncle or dad not big child. – Tonks understood why he needed new clothes. In becoming new person clothes are as important as different hair colour or shape of nose.

Few minutes later Sirius was ready to go.

\- Tonks went to get Hermione. – Jazz said to her godfather.

\- By the way, here's your wallet Sirius. – Harry gave him slightly warn leather wallet.

Sirius opened it.  
Inside aside from money and credit cards were his driving license and ID.

Jazz explained quickly. – Just in case police would stop us. You need to have an ID.

\- Nigel, Nigel White. – Sirius said trying his new name. – Hey, I'm Nigel White. – He said to the two.

\- Hi, I'm Iris White, yours nice and this is my boyfriend Harry Blake.

\- How are you Mr. White? – Harry asked smiling. Jazz convinced him to get Sirius out of it for some time after few messages from Hermione while they trained.

\- Sirius, do you have your own wand? – Jazz asked concerned.

\- I bought it in Port Royal, don't worry Ministry doesn't have its signature. – Sirius assured Jazz. – What about yours?

\- I no longer need it. – Jasmine admitted with a smile. – But have new one. – She admitted giving her new wand to Sirius.

It was wand made completely of metal, more exactly from superconductive alloy of naquadah and molybdenum with traces of gold. It was only ten inches long and was rather slim. Although tip was blunt she trained in VR and real world in killing people in hand to hand combat with her wand as a weapon.

\- It's not wood. – Sirius pointed out.

\- It's metal.

\- Feels strange. – He agreed. – It's not hostile but doesn't feel friendly either.

Jazz nodded. – Because it's not biological. Took me some time to adjust to it but it's still easier to use it than use wandless magic. If you want try something. Just don't point it towards us.

Sirius nodded before pointing wand at small, broken table before saying. – Reparo. – He did correct wand movements but instead of repairing the table it destroyed it. More importantly he felt like something zapped him. – What the hell?

\- You tried to use it like normal wand. Organic wand helps you while casting, you know like that wand is better for charms and that is better for transfiguration. It just focuses your magic but you have to do more work while casting each spell. – She explained taking her wand back.

They returned to Grimmauld Place around ten at night and of course by this time Weasleys and Lupin noticed that they weren't in the house.  
When both Mrs. Weasley and Lupin noticed how they looked they were stunned and neither of them could disagree that nobody could recognise him. Especially was Remus confirmed that no magic was used in disguising themselves.  
Full day spend outside Grimmauld Place Sirius was calmer and defiantly happier.  
Nobody of five cared about Mrs. Weasley and Tonks had to argue against Lupin that they were safe outside.  
Tonks used time with Jazz and Harry to observe them and noticed things. They had quite similar body types and just like some of their gestures were eerie similar. She also noted that they were very close to each other and sometimes behaved like they were able to read each other minds. For Tonks it was like they spent much more than few summers together.

When Jazz and Harry were alone and this time made sure that nobody could enter their room they activated computer connected to _Nightfall _and brought in holographic display.

\- Juno, do you hear us? – Jazz asked.

\- Loud and clear. – Juno answered arriving in her hologram form.

\- How are our bugs? – Harry asked.

\- Already infected Dumbledore's office, his private quarters as well as Severus Snape and his office. I already acquired deployment place inside Hogwart and transported additional bugs. In next six hours we should have full coverage of Hogwart. I already managed to discover two new passages leading from Hogwart that aren't on Map.

\- What about Ministry? – Jazz asked. She wanted to have eyes and ears close to Dumbledore, Fudge and Moldie.

\- Aurors Shacklebolt and Jones already provided us with a way in. – Juno assured both of them. – I'm still looking for secured access point but we have enough bugs inside to transport new bugs.

There was problem with transporting matter inside highly magical places like Hogwart or Ministry of Magic where without beacon inside you cannot transport things in or out.

\- That's good thing to know. – Harry said pleased with what they already accomplished.

During his military classes need for proper intelligence was drilled into him.  
Both Empire's offensive and defensive tactics are based on the assumption that they are able to monitor both communication and movements in whole galaxy. They had other tactics and plans for sure but their main plans were based on having intelligence and surgical strikes against enemy.

\- Make sure to plant bugs on Malfoy and other Death Eaters that are inside Ministry as fast as you can. – Jazz added.

\- Already on my list. – Juno assured Jasmine. – I managed to put bugs in Minister of Magic office as well as office of his undersecretary. Further expansion is stopped till I manage to find proper space for transporting more bugs.

\- Nonetheless great work Juno. – Harry said. It was great work. – Have bugs check Minister's office for some information that would give us evidences of his corruption.

\- I'll.

\- How's our operation in Diagon Alley going? – Harry asked,

\- Still in progress. Diagon Alley that you ventured into is only small part of large district. I already designated four transportation points inside it and send close to six thousand bugs there.

They both nodded. – Just keep a look out for potential targets there. – Harry ordered.

\- Looks like size of Diagon is another thing that purebloods are keeping from rest of us. – Jazz stated.

\- Looks like it. – Harry agreed.

Jazz smiled at holographic 3D map of Diagon Ally with even now people in it. – God, I love superior technology.

Harry could only smile. They were so far ahead in intelligence gathering department that in matter of days they will know location of Moldishort and his merry band of morons.  
Unfortunately they couldn't use these bugs to spy on System Lords as sensors in all modern facilities will detect them rather easily forcing boots-on-the-ground approach in infiltrating research facilities or shipyards but for operation like this one against rather primitive enemy bugs were great asset to have.

_**Author's notes**_

That's a first chapter, I'm still working on next one.  
Hope you liked it. If so consider leaving a review.

For interested I pictured _Nightfall_ as similar in outside aesthetics to 600i from Star Citizen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate franchise.

**Warring! Incest/twincest**

Some inspiration came from Empress in the shadows by voider, quite good Stargate fic that insprired me to try and put my own spin on it(it's work in progess not ready to be published).  
Explanataion for how magic work can use in my others fics that are Harry Potter/Stargate crossovers(I've few more I'm working on right now).

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

_._

_._

_Monday, 31. July 1995_

.

Till she was sent to school Jazz didn't even know when she her birthday was and after telling her the date Dursleys made sure to be extra spiteful to her on that day. Then after Ayana and Natalia helped her she got her first present from Hagrid when Dursleys tried to hide from magicals and later from Harry and his family when she returned to Little Whining only to be taken for last three weeks of summer to London with them.

Every birthday since then she spend with Harry and Nereths with her last two birthdays being spend inside virtual reality with Harry and Juno.

Today begun rather well with Harry waking her in quite pleasant way before taking shower together and having breakfast on _Nightfall_ with Earth in the window.

Only around ten they marched downstairs to Grimmauld's kitchen and while Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy with their late arrival or Jazz's answer why they were so late. Even Sirius who smiled at her answer looked somewhat uncomfortable at the idea of his goddaughter having sex. Or maybe he was simply jealous that she has better sex life than he.

\- So where's everybody? – Jazz asked looking at lonely Sirius eating breakfast.

\- Upstairs, cleaning. – He explained. – Molly sent twins for you but they didn't manage to go past your wards.

\- Didn't want to have somebody walking on us. – Jazz explained.

Sirius nodded. – Good idea, your father did that to me few times. – And with that Sirius begun talking about James and also Lily during their time at Hogwarts and later on.

Both Jazz and Harry wanted to know more about their parents. They respected people who willingly sacrificed themselves for their safety even if they would rather run away after leaving a trap behind them than stay and hide.

It was almost two hours later when Sirius took them to his room.

With Gryffindor's colours and posters of rather sexy girls stuck permanently to the walls.

\- I should probably get rid of these posters. – Sirius admitted.

\- Don't know, its suites you. – Jazz admitted.

\- Thanks, I think. – Black answered. – I thought about present for you and it's not like you can't buy most things. So I went to my old apartment and got this. – He said giving Jazz photo album.

Jazz opened it and almost immediately she had tears in her eyes.

\- How? – She asked.

\- Amanda always had camera with her. I'm sure she has full boxes of photos and films. – He said, he's voice was grave thou he tried to smile.

\- Amanda? – Jazz asked setting next to Harry with album on their thighs and Harry's arm around her waist.

Sirius nodded slowly and casting privacy charms on whole room including walls, floor and ceiling before answering. – Amanda was my fiancée, only your parents knew we were together. Don't know what happened to her after I was imprisoned.

\- You didn't check on her? – Jazz asked surprised.

Sirius shook his head. – Don't know how. Amanda's a squib and before I was arrested she was studying medicine. I hope that she didn't ask question after I was imprisoned.

\- Why? – Jazz was surprised. If she had evidence that he was innocent he could be out of Azkaban years ago.

Sirius laughed bitterly before answering. – Assholes in the Ministry would probably oblivated her if she as much as asked about me if not killed her outright.

\- Because she asked for you? – Harry asked this time.

\- Because she's a squib. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise, even for so called light families squibs are taint on their families.

Jazz nodded. – Yeah, in first year Ron told me about his uncle. Even Weasleys don't have any contact with him.

\- So you know why I didn't even try to find her. Not that I would know how to search for here.

\- Do you want to? – Harry asked in solemn voice.

\- Do I want to find her? – Both Jazz and Harry nodded. – Of course I want to. I loved her. Still love her.

\- I'll need her surname, date of birth and what university she attended. – Harry said taking out his phone.

\- Simons, born December 20th 1960, she studied at Oxford.

Harry nodded and connected to Juno. – Juno, I need you find me Amanda Simons, born December 20th 1960, she studied medicine at Oxford. – Before Sirius could ask anything Harry said. – Ok, thanks Juno. – He said before activating holographic projector installed in is phone to displayed data Juno managed to gather. For now she used photo from her driver licence and Amanda was rather beautiful woman with honey blond hair and light green eyes.

\- You managed to find her just like that? – Sirius asked after looking at Amanda's image. Although she looked older she still looked great.

\- Juno is good with computers. – Harry answered causing Jazz to snort.

\- You could say she's living them. – Jazz said laughing.

Sirius didn't understood why this was funny but was more concentrated on Amanda's image and data about her life.

\- Where's Wellington? – He asked.

\- New Zealand. – Both Jazz and Harry answered.

\- It's the capital. – Jazz added.

\- I thought Auckland was the capital.

\- It was at first and still is biggest city in the country. – Harry informed him.

\- Want to meet her? – Jazz asked, she noticed that Amanda is single according to data Juno gathered.

\- I would love to but … There was fourteen years after she saw me last time. – He was uncertain about meeting her. – Besides it's not that easy to move out of country in secret.

\- Because of the wards on the boarders. We know. – Jazz admitted. – But what if you could. Would you? – She asked before looking at Harry, he nodded slightly.

\- I would like to. – Sirius admitted.

\- Maybe he should call her first. – Harry proposed. – Suddenly arriving at her doorstep could be too much.

\- That's true. – Jazz agreed.

\- How do I call her? – Sirius asked. – She probably got rid of her communication mirror.

\- Communication mirror? – Jazz asked.

Sirius gave small mirror to Jazz. – It's my other present for you. James and I used it to talk during detentions. I have other one. Tell Padfoot holding it and it will call me. Password for you is Prongslet.

\- Better that than Faline. – Jazz admitted.

\- Who? – Harry asked.

\- Bambi's wife. – Jazz answered. She read that book in school's library when she was seven. Seeing as Harry sill didn't understood she added. – Tell you later.

\- I'll get you spare phone. – Harry said before going to his room. To Sirius' surprise he moved past his charms like they weren't there without triggering or disabling them just moved around them.

When Sirius looked at Jazz she simply smiled. – Can do that too, it's not that hard.

\- Sure. – He answered. For him it would be impossible but he already learned that for Jazz and now Harry apparently nothing is impossible.

\- So, did you think about taking the cure? – Jazz asked hopefully. She really liked Sirius. Sure he made mistakes but thanks to these mistakes she had Harry. Sirius also really tries to be for her without being noisy and accepts that she's independent instead of trying to control her. She knew that if he would ever tried to control her she would burn any bridges between them and drop fusion bomb on the top without any hesitation.

\- Will it help with … you know? – Sirius asked rather embarrassed.

Jazz had to think for few seconds before answering. – Probably, I'm not sure. Harry would know.

\- I would know what exactly? – Harry asked walking thru the door and once again ignoring security measures Sirius employed to grant them privacy.

\- Keep it between us, okay? – Sirius asked.

Looking at Jazz whom nodded just slightly Harry promised. – I'll tell nobody.

\- Long term exposure to Dementors have rather nasty effects, including you know, complete lack of performance.

Harry's eyes widened. – You mean that you can't?

\- Yes. – Sirius hissed.

\- It won't be a problem. For month or so you will have bigger appetite necessary to fuel repairs to your body but that will be all. – Harry said dismissing his worries. – You will be as strong as before going to Azkaban maybe even better.

\- Just like that.

\- Yes, but I still won't tell you what we use to help you. It's not my call to tell you.

\- It's not dark magic, right? – Sirius asked concerned.

Jazz snorted to that. – It's far away from dark magic.

\- Than I would like to take it.

\- Okay. – Harry answered. – Here's your phone, I already programmed Amanda's, Jazz's and mine numbers.

Phone Sirius got was the same Hermione got as it was advanced but not as advanced as their phones.

Sirius looked at phone. – How do I use it?

\- I'll show you later. – Jazz promised. – You'll get the cure now, don't you think?

\- Sure. – He agreed.

Sirius getting nanits was rather anticlimactic as Harry simply put needle-less applicator to Sirius's external carotid artery and pressed piston all the way.

\- That's it? – Sirius asked surprised.

\- Yup that's it. What did you expected? – Jazz asked smiling. – That we will have to sacrifice a virgin or something? Only virgins in this house are Ron and Hermione from what I heard anyway.

\- And Remus probably. – Sirius added. – I'm not sure whether he ever managed to get laid.

\- That would explain his stick-in-the-ass attitude. – Jazz said.

Sirius although wanted to argue for his friend he couldn't. Even he was appealed with Remus having no contact with Jazz before him becoming her teacher and even after that. She didn't even trusted him with asking for help with dementors and instead asked professor Flitwick as Patronus charm was exactly that a charm.

.

In the end it was Harry who was showing Sirius how to use his new toy including how to make photos and send them to others while Jazz went to talk with her friends,

She was rather surprised to see Hermione, Ginny and Ron cleaning up the drawing room on first floor but with years of experience from Dursleys she could tell that they would more than what supplies they had.

\- You know you can use magic here, right? – She asked looking rather amused at their attempts to clean

\- We could but Mrs. Weasley took our wands. – Hermione answered it was obvious that she was beyond angry at that.

\- You got to be kidding. – Jazz said not believing.

\- Mum really took our wands. – Ginny confirmed.

\- Okay but you still can do wandless.

\- Jazz wandless magic is possible only for most powerful witches and wizards. – Hermione replied.

\- With that kind of attitude sure it is. – Jazz answered. – You all had accidental magic, right? – They all nodded to that. – Than I have a newsflash for you. Accidental magic is wandless magic that you just don't control. Sure it's much harder to do wandless after using wand but not impossible if know train enough. It's more chaotic than spells and like with like with wordless or point magic your will is much more important. I bet that by the September you could do most spells up to third year wandlessly if you actually put an effort to it.

\- If it's so easy than why nobody do it? And every book says that wandless magic is accessible only to most powerful? – Hermione asked.

\- Because it gives the Government way to control you if you need a wand to do magic. Think about it and if you tell everybody that they cannot do something long enough they will believe it.

\- So how do use wandless magic? – Ginny asked curiously.

\- I focus on my magic and what I want to accomplish than it's just pushing the magic outwards. It helps if you think about pushing it thru your hand thou you could use every part of body. Even some skin fragment. – She tried shooting spells out of her skin. – For now trying pushing magic thru your wand arm it should be easier.

She knew it will be. She and Harry compared her conductive system with his before he had his replaced with superconductive naquadah alloy and after. Scans showed that conductive system leading to her right hand was much more developed than part leading to her left hand becoming more like high voltage power cables.

\- Try it.

\- We have to clean this room before we have any free time. – Hermione pointed out.

Jazz focused and realised cleaning spell just like she did on the ground floor.

While doing so she felt something strange.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron were observing with fascination that whole room become immaculately clean while Jazz walked toward glass case inside which locket with S on it was placed.

Jazz hold her hand next to case and focused her magic and when she felt magic of the locket she immediately withdrew. She remembered that magic to well.

\- Try wandless magic; I have to show this to Sirius. – She said levitating case in front of her. She didn't want to even touch it.

She left before giving them even a chance to respond.

.

\- Harry I need you to take a look at this locket. – Jazz practically ordered walking inside Sirius's room.

Harry who was showing him some tricks with the phone looked at Jazz and a glass case she put at small table.

\- It's something dangerous I take it.

\- You found it in my home so quite probably yes. – Sirius answered.

With that Harry walked closer and did similar trick Jazz did in the drawing room.

\- That's interesting. – He admitted.

\- Could you show us, Harry? – Jazz asked.

\- Yes, sorry. – He replied little embarrassed before data appeared in holographic form all around the glass. For Sirius it was nothing he could understand just series of symbols and equation he didn't even saw in his NEWT arithmancy classes.

\- It's connected on quantum level? – Jazz asked both curious and frighten.

\- Looks like it. ZP energy is different than anything I ever saw. – He admitted before with one moved of his hand holograms changed places. – Look at this. – He pointed at one line.

\- Oh, that's… - She was starting to be terrified and only occlumency helped her with not showing it too much.

\- Yeah.

\- Can you explain what you see to me? – Sirius asked.

\- Sure Sirius but first I would like to know what your house-elf knows about it. – Harry answered as he looked at room's empty corner. – You can show yourself.

\- Filthy mudblood saw Kreacher? – House-elf asked not believing.

\- How long was he here? – Sirius asked not asking how Harry saw him.

\- Since Jazz came in.

\- You little… - Sirius was ready to strike Kreacher but Jazz grasped his hand and didn't let go.

\- Not now Sirius. – Jazz said to him. From tone of her voice he knew it was an order. – What do you know about this Locket? – Jazz asked Kreacher.

\- Kreacher doesn't answer to filthy half-blood fornicating with mudblood. – Kreacher said.

Jazz's green eyes begun to glow slightly and at the same time green fire appeared in her hands. She was getting rather pissed off. – You will tell us. It's just question what will become of you afterwards.

\- Kreacher I order you to tell us what you know of this Locket. – Sirius said.

With direct order from Sirius Kreacher with as much defiance as he could and trying to insult them with every word told them about how Voldemort used him to test defences around Locket, how he returned to Master Regulus who latter order him to take him there and switch lockets before ordering Kreacher to destroy this one.

To say that Sirius was surprised to learn about his brother actions would be understatement.

\- We will destroy it Kreacher. – Jazz reassured house-elf. – You have my word; we will finish what your master started.

Harry nodded to that before putting small tracker on the case.

Second later the case was engulfed in white light and disappeared.

\- What was that? – Sirius asked.

\- I transported Locket to secure location. We need to examine it. Maybe we manage to find others thru

\- Others? We don't even know what it is. – Sirius pointed out.

Jazz made sure room is completely secured from entering or eavesdropping and without Kreacher before saying anything. – I know that he made at least one other and know what it was. It was diary not Locket and thru it sixteen year old Moldishort managed to posses Ginny and controlled Basilisk in my second year.

Sirius pealed and his face became practically white. – I know what it is. – He said. – It's called Horcrux and it's one of darkest, most vile peace of magic there is. And something even my family told us to stay away from. – Seeing faces of both Jazz and Harry he spoke further. – It requires you to commit cold blooded, pre-planned murder on someone innocent as a part of ritual to split your soul and put part of it into a container. As long as Horcrux exists his soul is bound to this world.

\- That explains how he survived that night and become spirit that possessed Quirrell. – Jazz said; what they learned right now was very useful piece of puzzle.

\- And more importantly than ever we need to locate others. – Harry added. – Or we need to capture him without killing him.

\- Not impossible. – Jazz said.

\- No. We have some methods at our disposal. – He agreed.

\- You are talking about killing Voldemort, just like that? – Sirius asked. – You know he killed hundreds in a fight.

Jazz gave him slight glare. – We aren't talking about fighting him up straight. One of our first ideas was to simply bomb the place he's hiding in till nothing's left and then burn it for good measure. – She explained. – Now we simply have to use some kind of airborne, quick acting sleeping agent.

\- We have something that should work. – Harry admitted before touring toward Sirius. – Let's keep it between us for now, okay?

\- Sure. – Sirius answered. – It's not like Dumbles does anything other than guard prophecy and collects gossips.

\- What prophecy? – Jazz asked curious.

\- Shit. – Sirius said at first. – This conversation just like our previous one never happened. – He said and after both Jazz and Harry nodded continued. – Before Jazz, her brother Harry and Neville Longbottom were born Dumbledore heard a prophecy about one of them deafening Moldi but somehow Moldi got his hands on part of it. That's why your parents Jazz and Neville's went into hiding. I don't know exact wording, James told that there's prophecy but nothing more. I know however those members of the Order are guarding entrance to Department of Mysteries at Ministry of Magic because Ministry keeps copy of prophecy inside.

\- Why he didn't retrieve it? – Jazz asked. – If Moldie doesn't know part of it maybe we can use it somehow, not that I believe in prophecies as a something that can predetermine my life.

\- Only person about whom prophecy was made about can retrieve it. – Sirius said.

\- So only Jazz or Moldie? – Harry smiled. It was mischievous smile that Sirius saw many times on his best friend's face. – Good think we are going tomorrow to Ministry.

Jazz understood what Harry wanted to do. – Yes, great idea even.

\- Care to share why are you going to Ministry tomorrow? – Sirius asked.

\- I have a meeting with Amelia Bones, head of DMLE. Harry goes as my bodyguard. I was after all a witness to a murder of a student and no Auror got my testimony. Not to mention that I got evidence about that point out that notorious murderer Sirius Black may be in fact innocent. I think it's time to have her that evidence.

\- You will shake whole Ministry. – Sirius said.

\- I know. – She answered calmly.

\- It will bring a lot of chose. – He added before smiling brightly. – I like it.

\- You will like it more if it will free you. – Jazz added.

Sirius shrugged. – With that kit you gave me to change my looks I'm not that concerned about Ministry finding me.


	3. Ending

**Author's notes**

I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate franchise.

**Warring! Incest/twincest**

Some inspiration came from Empress in the shadows by voider, quite good Stargate fic that insprired me to try and put my own spin on it(it's work in progess not ready to be published).  
Explanataion for how magic work can use in my others fics that are Harry Potter/Stargate crossovers(I've few more I'm working on right now).

That's all I have. Feel free to adopt this story and develop it on your own without asking for permission.

PS. I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my work but grammar mistakes are quite probable.

.

.

Okay, that's all I have.

How I planned to move it further?

* meeting between Jazz and Amelia Bones(Harry as bodyguard); Jazz leaves memories of her first meeting with Sirius, seeing Pettigrew and resurrection of Voldemort

* replacing the prophecy with a booby-trap

* Sirius, Tonks and Hermione separately come to conclusion that Jazz and Harry are in fact siblings but after some explanation live them be; Hermione is hardest to convince but they manage

* Astrid get's gets info on a meeting between L. Malfoy + few Death Eaters and Voldemort's supports in France that Jazz and Harry crash with help of some automated mortars; prisoners taken for interrogation(connecting their brains so Astrid can go thru their memories) and later stashed in old Empire's base on the Moon

* in L. Malfoy brain was knowledge on the attack by werewolves testing potion Snape created that gives them ability to change without the Moon and control their actions; this time air support was needed

* interrogation of Snape reviles that he was responsible for faking Harry's death before taking him to the forest he was found by Natalia and Ayana ding form the wounds Snape inflicted on Potter's bastard. Harry's magic trying to heal him gather attention of Empire's spy satellite orbiting Earth. He was lucky to survive; other info like Snape's intention on raping and than obliviating Jazz plus what he did for Voldemort; (one of Harry's wound was a lighting-shape scar in his forehead that had to be removed)

* Snape gets to walk out of the airlock

* assault on Riddle Manor – Harry and Jazz plus 20 people strong unit of Royal Guard send to protect Harry; they are using armours like Spartan's or from Mass Effect; Voldemort captured and interrogated

* only now they have explanation on what the Locket was;

* destruction of horcruxes

* rounding up Voldemort's supporters – mostly by Royal Guard

* Voldemort plus all his active supporters(including Umbridge) are put on pikes in part of Diagon Alley attended mostly by purebloods

* Sirius meets with Juno; turns out he has a son

* Jazz and Harry attends fifth year at Hogwarts

* Natalia Zireael makes deal with Goblins – their methods of strengthen metals are interesting; and in exchange for their help in replicating it they are getting their own solar system

* Sirius with his family plus Hermione with hers join Jazz and Hermione in the Empire

* wars with Goa'uld, Ori and Wraith – Empire supports Earth; Earth advances much quicker than in Stargate cannon

* after living for over 2 million years(70% of that in virtual reality)Jazz and Harry have over 1k children and over 150k grandchildren, lived in 25 galaxies and fought in over hundred wars they decide to don't dabble in ascension but create a space station in a space between realities designed as a meeting and training place for other version of them; invitation and probes they send for some reason arrive at times that particular version needs them most; some are infants needing to be raised, some are abused children, other teenagers needing help in dealing with their version of Voldemort or Dumbledore; one interesting Harry Potter needed a cure for disease that was slowly killing him and he instead of committing suicide by flying into the Sun become husband of one Nymphadora Potter née Tonks and a reason for Earth having united space navy when exploration team arrived on planet called Abydos

.

.

.

While writing this story I also thought of putting it different moments like:

* Natalia and Ayana adopts Jazz after meeting her than she two is raised in Empire; they learn that she and Harry are twins and later together they go to Hogwarts ending up in Ravenclaw; I thought that in this story during the final confrontation with Quirrell/Voldemort Voldie would say something about how he become immortal only to ended up as wraith and Jazz and Harry would laugh at him for not having backup body before securing him in the force field to be thrown into black hole later on.

* After Jazz's first year – Harry and his mothers greet her at Peron 9 3/4 and get her out of Brittan for vacation only for Jazz to have nightmares about Quirrell resulting in Harry and Jazz sleeping together (and only sleeping) as it calms her down. Later one she would tell them about magic and in return they would tell Jazz about wider galaxy. When Dobby arrives she's greeted with Natalia going Darth Vader on him(telekinetic floating but no suffocation). Harry goes with Jazz to Hogwarts, with a Rapid Response Team of Empire's Special Forces ready to deploy to Hogwarts from ship over Earth. When Basilisk attacks Harry almost immediately points it as possibility(Natalia was born in Poland before she was kidnapped by Goa'uld and we have a Legend about Basilisk that turns people into a stone so she could tell it to Harry). RRT later one eliminate Basilisk and with Empire's tech they are able to both look for Horcruxes and eliminate Voldemort.

* Tournament – there are few here:  
1st – Both twins don't know about each other and are forced into Tournament; Harry is transported with his racer after he won space race, he freaks out when he finds out he's on Earth because of agreement between Empire and Asgard. Few minutes later Natalia arrives in her flagship(think Executor from Star Wars but more gentle curves and upper part being elongated pyramid) with Asgard and Nox(Harry got training with them and slept with Lya's daughter, Lya is also his teacher). Magicals are freaking out but Natalia brought enough troops to secure all magical communities in Brittan; Asgard don't have a choice but to agree to Empire's presence on Earth, Lya becomes additional judge in the Tournament; Crouch is discovered and interrogated, Voldemort and Pettigrew are found and brought to Hogwarts were Bones can interrogate them; Horcruxes are destroyed; Jazz and Harry get to know each other – not sure if they would end up together, possible Harry/Daphne Greengrass and Jazz/Hermione Granger.

2nd – Jazz actually checks her phone when she's ignored by other students and talk with Harry, plus spend time in Virtual Reality with him talking and learning about the Galaxy with intention of her joining him after this year; she uses lighting to stun the dragon; Harry arrives as her date for Yule Ball and stays to the end. Once again Moody is discovered, interrogated and team from Empire solves the Voldemort problem


End file.
